People are Strange
by Mrs. Eyeball Chambers
Summary: My first story. Gordie's fiery cousin comes to turn Castle Rock upside down, with a little help from the Cobras. COMPLETED
1. The Cousin From Hell

Chapter 1.  
  
I was just getting off the train from Las Vegas, to Castle Rock. My parent's thought I was getting a little out of hang for 15, so they sent me to live with my cousin Gordon Lachance. This didn't appeal to me too much. I had left my glamorous life in Vegas for a small boring town in Oregon. The Lachance's had come to pick me up.  
  
"Oh Jessika, you've grown so much. I've missed you so much." Aunt Amelia said, giving me a tight hug, and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Uh... Yea... me too..." I said wiping off my cheek.  
  
"Well let's go Jessika, Gordon is in the car. He'll show you around the town..." Uncle William said.  
  
We got to the car and I wasn't surprised to see Gordon so frail.  
  
"What are they starving ya?" I said  
  
"Nice to see you too Jessika..."  
  
"Please, just call me Jessie, or Jess, never Jessika..." I said sternly  
  
When we got to the house, four of Gordon's little friends were on the porch, waiting for him.  
  
"Gordon, help your cousin with her things." Aunt Amelia said.  
  
Gordon sighed, and took two of my suitcases. I held one book bag, one suitcase, and one beach bag like bag.  
  
"Hey Gordie, who's the skirt?" One of his friends asked. He had dirty blonde hair, and block glasses. I turned to Gordon.  
  
"Gordie?" Was all I said.  
  
"Shut up..." He said and went into the house.  
  
"I'm Vern." The chubby one said.  
  
"Well Vern, how bout you make yourself useful..." I said and handed him my heavy beach bag. Vern struggled with it. Gordon's two other friends laughed.  
  
"And you can help him." I said handing the one with the glasses my book bag, and the silent one my suitcase. We followed Gordon up to one room and went tin.  
  
"This is your room Jess."  
  
It was a pretty yellow color. There was a beautiful white bed, and a matching comforter. The curtains were sheer white. There was a vanity, dresser, and a desk. They were all white and had a little yellow flowers as the drawer knobs.  
  
"Well?" Gordon said.  
  
"I hate it!" I paused. "It is too prissy"   
  
Gordon, Vern, and their other friends put my things next to my bed.  
  
"Ok Jess, this is Chris, Teddy, and Vern. Guys this is my cousin Jessie." Gordie said and sat on my bed.  
  
"Jessie? That is a weird name for a girl" Teddy said.  
  
"Well Teddy isn't a box of chocolates either." I said  
  
"It's Theodore, okay..." Gordon, Vern, and Chris looked surprised of what Teddy had said.  
  
"Jessika." I paused, with my arms folded across my chest. "But if any of you call me that you will die."  
  
"Fine guys, let's go." Gordon said an got up  
  
"Gordon, you can't just leave me here." I said Gordon sighed.  
  
"Fine, come with us." He said. Teddy and Chris looked at each other nervously.  
  
"Fine." I said and with that we left the house. I had to admit, Chris and Teddy were kind of cute, in an eeeewww my loser cousin actually has cute friends, kind of way. But they are Gordon's friends, there had to be something wrong with them if they are desperate enough to befriend Gordon.  
  
We walked to the store and ran into some older guys.  
  
"Hey Christopher, who's your little friend?" One said  
  
"Fuck off Eyeball, I think I hear mom calling your name." Chris said  
  
"At least she can remember mine." Eyeball said. I'm guessing they are brothers, but I don't think they look alike... at all. They both are cute though. I guess it runs in the family.  
  
"Well girls, aren't you going to introduce us? You're being very rude" Eyeball's friend said in a smooth but chilling voice.  
  
"Go to hell Ace." Gordon said.  
  
"Not until we find out who your friend is." Ace said.  
  
"She is my cousin."  
  
"We're so sorry for her." Eyeball said.  
  
"Well cousin Lachance, do you have a name?" Ace said.  
  
"Jessie." Was all I said. Ace is so hot!  
  
"Well Jessie, what are you doing with these homos?"  
  
"Actually I don't know." I said walking closer to them.  
  
"I'd invite you to come with us, but we might be a little too rough for you." ACe said, taking a smoke of his cigarette. I took the cigarette from his mouth and took a smoke,   
  
"Not at all." I said blowing out the smoke. Then Ace Eyeball and I left Gordon and his friends. Gordon just rolled his eyes and walked away.  
  
"Jessie, this is The Cobras. Billy, Charlie, Fuzzy and Vince. And that's my girlfriend Cheryl." Ace said UGH! He has a girlfriend!!!!!


	2. The Cobras

Chapter 2  
  
Ace went up to Cheryl and gave her a long kiss.  
  
"So Jessie, where did these bums find you?" Billy said.  
  
"Get this. She was hanging out with our brothers." Eyeball said.  
  
"Who's your brother?" I asked Billy.  
  
"That fat pussy Vern." He said.  
  
"Want a beer?" Ace paused. "or are you too good?" He smiled.  
  
Ace handed me a bottle and everyone looked at me. Please. Like I've never drank before. I thought. I drank just about the whole bottle with a couple of gulps.  
  
"Not bad."I said and threw the empty bottle on the ground.  
  
"Yeah! Alright!" Eyeball said as he put his hand on my shoulder and handed me another bottle.  
  
"So why were you hanging out with Vern and those fags?" Charlie said.  
  
"I'm Gordon's cousin. I'm stuck here for a while."  
  
"Where are you?" Fuzzy asked.  
  
"Los Vegas."  
  
"No way! You lived in Vegas. I'm going to go there someday. What's it like?" Charlie asked.  
  
"It's very flashy and is full of drunks and dancers. It's great. You can so whatever the hell you want without having anyone on your case."  
  
"Sounds totally boss!"  
  
"It's is."  
  
After a while of hanging out with the Cobras, Ace and Eyeball drove me home. When I got into the house Gordon grilled me about where I've been and what I've been Doing with Ace and them.  
  
"What do you think I've been doing?" I said with an attitude. "We both know what I think you did. But I'm hoping you have some decency."  
  
"Gordon! You really think I would do something like that?!"  
  
"Yes, yes I do."  
  
"Ouch. That was low. How could you think that?"  
  
"Your mom told my mom what you did in Vegas. And you've always seemed like the type who would."  
  
"Gordon Chester Lachance!!! How dare you say something like that! I wasn't doing stuff like that to everybody in Vegas. And I certainly wouldn't do that with any cute guy that just happened to talk to me!"  
  
"Oh come on Jess, you so would if you thought he was 'cute' enough."  
  
I slapped Gordon across the face. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I mean, yeah I'm a really big flirt but I wouldn't go whoring myself around town! Gordon glared at me holding his cheek. I ran upstairs, into my room, and slammed the door.  
  
"That Gordon! I can't believe him!" I said aloud and plopped down on my bed.  
  
About an hour later, Aunt Amelia called me down for dinner. When I ran downstairs and sat at the table, Gordon and I did not say a word to each other during the whole meal. My aunt and uncle suspected that something was wrong, but didn't confront us.  
  
After dinner I had gotten a phone call from Eyeball. He asked if I could hang out tonight and was picking me up around 10:30. I knew I would have to sneak out because my aunt and uncle would never go for it. I had everything planned out. But unexpectedly, Gordon came into my room.  
  
"Don't you knock?" I said rudely.  
  
"Shut up. Listen, what I said today was really screwed up of me."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. I was being an asshole."  
  
"Yes, yes you were."  
  
"I'm apologizing over here!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm getting ready to go out." I said, looking in my mirror and putting on my make up. I was wearing tight blue jeans, and a snug white shirt that said 'Lollipop' on it with red letters. Lollipop was like my favorite song. I ran my fingers through my light brown hair.  
  
"Out? Where?"  
  
"Somewhere."  
  
"With?"  
  
"With Eyeball okay?!? Jeez, what are you my parole officer?!!"  
  
"You can't go out with Eyeball."  
  
"And your going to stop me Lachance?" I said, putting on my favorite red lipstick.  
  
"I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I'm just trying to protect you from those assholes, Ace and Eyeball."  
  
"Thanks Gordon, but I can take care of myself."  
  
"Jess, I'm just looking out for you okay? I'm really sorry about what I said earlier."  
  
I sighed, and turned to look at him.  
  
"I know Gordon, I'm sorry too. But I'm still going out tonight."  
  
"I figured you would."  
  
Just then I heard a car horn beep.  
  
"I guess that's him. I better go."  
  
"Yeah well goodnight." Gordon said and walked out of my room.  
  
"Oh, goodnight." I whispered. I guess the dork isn't too bad after all. The car honked again. 


	3. Not Cool, Eyeball

Chapter 3:  
  
I climbed out of my window, onto the lower roof, and into a tree. Then I pounced onto the ground and got into Eyeball's car. He drove away, without saying a word. I decided to break the silence.  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
"This place."  
  
"Are the other guys meeting us?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey Jessie, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah, shoot."  
  
"Are you a virgin?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? I lived in Vegas, come on now."  
  
"That's what I suspected."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, I didn't mean anything by it." He laughed.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I guess you aren't either."  
  
"Like the opposite."  
  
We pulled into another vacant lot, behind a closed store. I turned and smiled at Eyeball. He smiled back.  
  
"You know Jessie, I think you're really beautiful." He said and I smiled more. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks blushing a bit. He leaned and kissed my lips softly. Eyeball gently slipped his tongue into my mouth. Before I knew it, his curious hands were making me uncomfortable. I gently pushed him away.  
  
"Eyeball, I think we should stop."  
  
"Come on Jess, don't be such a priss."  
  
"I'm not. I just don't want to do anything okay?"  
  
Eyeball sighed.  
  
"This is not how I saw this going."  
  
"Oh really, well tell me how you envision this?" I said, a little annoyed.  
  
"Not like this."  
  
I sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What did you expect? For me to just take off my clothes like every other girl you've been with?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You were, weren't you?"  
  
"I don't know maybe."  
  
I sighed.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't lie, because I always find out. And then you'll feel stupid later."  
  
"Well I guessed there would be a little bit of a problem, but I thought you would've gotten over it."  
  
"See? Now that wasn't so hard. Okay, you can take me home now."  
  
Eyeball sighed, and started to drive. Eyeball stopped the car in front of my house. We looked at each other in an awkward silence.  
  
"Eyeball, don't be such an anger ball."  
  
"Whatever, I don't care."  
  
I kissed him lightly and got out of the car.  
  
"Don't be so sour." I said and climbed back into my room the same way I came out. 


	4. Teddy and Elisa

Chapter 4:  
  
The next morning I woke up to Gordon sitting by my bed, smiling.  
  
"Why the hell are you so happy?" I asked with my eyes barely open.  
  
"So how was your night with Eyeball?" He said, trying to stop smiling.  
  
"What? Oh that. It was fine, nothing happened."  
  
"I know." He said accidentally.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Uh, nothing."  
  
"No. You said you knew, how could you possibly know?"  
  
"Because I asked Chris to come with me, to follow you."  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Gordon, you didn't."  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I was worried."  
  
"Ugh! If you weren't my cousin, I'd kill you. You're such a fag monkey."  
  
"I try."  
  
"You succeed."  
  
"Thank you. Come down for breakfast."  
  
"Okay, I'll be down in a minute."  
  
Gordon smiled, and then left.  
  
After breakfast, Gordon said that he was meeting the guys. After a while of me pleading, he let my come. We walked so much; I thought my legs were going to collapse. We reached this deserted place with a tree house. Gordon and I were the first to arrive.  
  
"This is where you hang out?" I said, unimpressed.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"So what do you do?"  
  
"Play cards, read comics, that's about it."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
Chris, Teddy, Vern, and some girl came up shortly after. Teddy and Chris sighed when they saw me.  
  
"Gordo, why did you bring the 'evil one'?" Teddy paused. "Okay Jessie, this is my girlfriend, Elisa."  
  
Elisa had pretty black hair, and soft brown eyes.  
  
"Hi. You must be Gordie's cousin." She said.  
  
"Good guess." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Jess, be nice." Gordon said. I figured I'd humor them, and try to be nice for today. But I wasn't making any promises. Besides Elisa didn't look too loserish.  
  
"So how long have you and Teddy been you and Teddy?"  
  
"For more than two months, now."  
  
"Isn't that an accomplishment." I muttered sarcastically so only Gordon could hear. He elbowed me in the arm.  
  
"So what about you? Have you got a boyfriend?" Vern asked.  
  
"Why. Ya interested?" I said sarcastically.  
  
"No." Vern mumbled, angry that I was teasing him. 


	5. What makes Chris's eyes twinkle?

Chapter 5:  
  
After a while, we were getting kind of bored so we decided to play cards.  
  
"I knock." I said, as Chris whispered in my ear, telling me what moves to make.  
  
"I know you aint got no pat hand." Teddy said.  
  
Chris took one of my cards and put it down, then took another and gave it to me.  
  
"Now what?" I asked him.  
  
"Just wait. It's his turn." He said back.  
  
Teddy put down a card and picked up another one.  
  
"What have you got?" Chris asked.  
  
"35, you?"  
  
"17."  
  
"Shit Chris, can't you just let me win once?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"We won?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes we did." Chris said, smiling at me with endearing eyes.  
  
A minute later there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who goes?" Teddy asked.  
  
"It's me. Ali." A girl's voice called.  
  
They let a girl up. She had curly red hair. All of a sudden Chris's face lit up.  
  
"H-hey Ali, sit here." He said, getting up and moving his seat.  
  
"Thanks Chris." She sat down beside me, except not as close as Chris was.  
  
"Ali, this is my cousin Jessie. Jess, this is Allison, or Ali." Gordon introduced us.  
  
"Hi." She said. Ali was kind of a tomboy. Not at all prissy like Elisa. Ali was okay by me. She was wearing a t-shirt, that looked like something that had come out of Teddy's closet.  
  
"Hey, you guys want to learn how to make some cash?" I asked.  
  
"Sure." They all said at once.  
  
"Can I have three cups?"  
  
Gordie handed me some that were all bent and kind of old.  
  
"Now I need a rock."  
  
They all looked pretty confused.  
  
"I have one!" Teddy said, taking a rock from his shoe. He handed it to me, and we all looked at him strangely.  
  
"You keep a rock in your shoe?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, don't you?"  
  
"No. May I ask why?"  
  
"Just in case."  
  
"In case of what?"  
  
"I don't know, in case someone needs a rock."  
  
"Okay. Anyway." 


	6. Teddy, GIVE UP!

Chapter six:

            I placed the rock under the middle cup.

"Okay keep you're eye on the cups…" I said, starting to mix up the cups' order quickly. They tried to stay with the cup with the rock in it. A minute later I was done.

"Okay, now which cup has the rock?" I asked,

"I'm confused, how does this make money?" Elisa asked.

"You have people pay to guess. If they get it right, you give them double their money, but if they get it wrong, you take the money that they bet…"

"That won't make any money! If I had a hundred dollars I'd bet you!" Teddy said.

"Fine Teddy, let's say that you did bet $100, which cup has the rock?"

            Teddy picked up the middle cup there was no rock. He picked up the right cup there was no rock. And surprise, surprise, in the left cup, there was the rock.

"Well Teddy if you really did bet me money, you'd be out 100 dollars…"

            He was determined to get it right. He tried 18 times, and lost 18 times. On his 19th try, he finally got it right.

"Ha! I got it! See, I told you…"

"Yeah ya did, and it only took you 19 times… Way to go Teddy…" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but I still got it!"

"Yeah, nineteen times later…" Chris said.

"Who cares man, I still got it…"

            After a while, everyone started asking questions about me.

"So Jessie, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Ali asked.

"Yeah. My older brother Jared, who's 18 now, used to be best friends with Denny. I have two younger siblings. My 12 year old brother, Greg, and my six year old sister Fay."

"What about you're parents?" Chris asked.

"My parents are separated, thank god. My dad lives in Tennessee, and my mom is back in Vegas."

"Well how come you were dumped here then? What were you making everyone else's life a living hell over there, and they just got sick of you?" Teddy asked.

"Teddy!" Chris, Ali, and Elisa said, with darting looks at him.

"Actually no… I wanted to get away from the people in Vegas, because it's a real bad place, and I wanted to escape from my mom…" 

            Soon after that, Gordon and I started to walk home from the tree house. We ran into Eyeball on the way.

"Uh Gordon, here's some money, get some candy okay?" I said, shoving him inside the candy store.

            Eyeball and I stayed outside.

"So I guess you told the Cobras what happened, the other night?" I said.

"No, why would I?"

"Why not? I thought you would've…"

"We don't tell each other about when we don't get laid… That's not cool…"

            I laughed.

"I really thought you would've said something…"

"Nope… They're assholes…"

"Well keep this act up and you might get some action…"

            Gordon came out of the store.

"Really?!?" Eyeball asked eagerly.

"Nope, probably not…"

            Gordon and I went home after that. 

"You know Gordon, I actually had fun today…" I said, as he cringed. "What?" I asked.

"Do you think you could stop calling me Gordon…"He said, and I laughed.

"No…"

"Please, Chris and Teddy are making fun of me…"

"Are you sure that they are making fun of you for your name, and not something else?" I laughed.

"Listen, Jessika…"

"Oh that's it Lachance, you're in for it!!!" 

            I said laughing, then started tickling him.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender!" He said laughing.

"Okay good." I said, stopping.

            We both fell on the floor, on our backs, laughing.

"Ya know Gordon… Chris and Teddy are kind of cute…" I said.

"Eww Jess, those are my friends." He laughed.

"Hey I'm just saying… You know, Elisa looks kind of familiar, do I know her from somewhere?"

"I don't think so, unless you know her sister, Cheryl…"

"CHERYL?!? Ace's Cheryl?!?"

"Yeah…"

            It was like old times again. When Gordon and I were friends, and Jared and Denny were the ones tickling us. I miss those days sometimes. But things are different now. Way different.

Day after day went by. With a little more that a month of me being here, I hung around the Cobras everyday. It was about 5:30 pm, when the phone rang.`


	7. Bad Boys

CHAPTER 7:  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Hey Jessie, it's Ace."  
  
"Oh. What's going on?"  
  
"The guys and I are going to hang out tonight. Want to come?"  
  
"Oh, um." I looked around to see if Gordon was around. When I was satisfied that the cost was clear, I agreed to meet up with The Cobras.  
  
"Okay good. Vince and Charlie will pick you up at 11:30, okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Bye,"  
  
"Bye." I hung up the phone and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 10:40. I ran up into my room to get ready. I put on a snug black t-shirt, that said, 'Dance Vampires Dance', in thick red letters. I got it from seeing a show in Vegas. I put on tight black jeans, and a thick read headband. Obviously, I loved the color red. I put on my favorite, rose red, lipstick. I looked as close to perfect as I was going to get.  
  
As I looked into the mirror, I stared at my shocking blue eyes. Then, at my light brown hair, with natural blonde highlights. It must've taken me a while to get ready, because A car horn beeped. I climbed out of my window and into a tree, then let myself down. I ran to Vince's car and got into the front seat, while Charlie sat in the back.  
  
"Hey guys, what are we doing?" I asked.  
  
"Same as usual." Charlie said.  
  
We got to the lot and as usual, Eyeball, handed me a beer. I sat on the hood of Ace's car next to Eyeball, while Ace sat on the hood of Eyeball's car with Fuzzy. Billy, Charlie, and Vince sat in Vince's car.  
  
"Where's Cheryl?" I asked.  
  
"Who knows where that broad is." Ace said.  
  
We talked, and like always, Vince made wise cracks on Charlie. Eyeball and I took a walk and I had a urge to ask about Chris.  
  
"Hey Eyeball, can I ask you something?" "Sure."  
  
"Did you give Chris a black eye?"  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
"I don't think that's something to be proud of."  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"Why did you hit him?"  
  
"He was in my way."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Of walking, I don't know."  
  
"Can we say, anger management."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So, how did you get the name Eyeball? What did your parents like, 'Lets name our son a part the face.'" Eyeball laughed.  
  
"No, Ace called me Eyeball once, and it just stuck."  
  
"And he would call you Eyeball because."  
  
"Because sometimes when I get nervous, my eye tends to twitch."  
  
"Makes sense. So what's your real name?"  
  
"Um, I'm sorry that information is confidential."  
  
"Is it bad?" I teased.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh see now I got to know."  
  
"You tell anyone, you die. I promise you that."  
  
"Fair enough." He sighed.  
  
"Richard Chambers." Eyeball shuttered. I laughed. "You're right it is bad."  
  
"Hey. I don't make fun of your name."  
  
"Yeah, but Jessika, isn't that bad of a name like Rich is."  
  
"I swear, you call me that in front of anyone, I'll kill you."  
  
"Calm down Rich, don't be such an anger ball."  
  
Just then Fuzzy came up to us.  
  
"Come on you two." He said and we followed Fuzzy back to the lot.  
  
"Get in the car." Ace said.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked Ace as Fuzzy and I got into the backset of Ace's car.  
  
"We are going to hit the record store." Vince said, as he and Charlie got into his car. Billy and Eyeball went in Eyeball's car. Ace drove to a record store, and parked in the parking lot. We were real quiet and walked to the side of the store. Vince leaned over and peered into the window. He saw an open door at the back of the store. Just into the doorway, he saw the owner asleep in a chair clutching a shotgun.  
  
"Shit Ace, old man Cramer is in there." Vince said.  
  
"Now what?" Charlie said.  
  
"You guys are pussies." Ace paused. "We're going anyway."  
  
We all crouched down, as Ace took out his knife and handed it to Billy.  
  
"Go ahead." Fuzzy said.  
  
"Me? Why do I have to go?" Billy said.  
  
"Because it was your idea in the first place you moron." Vince said.  
  
"So."  
  
"So that mean ya has to go and open the door." Ace said.  
  
"Why don't you go Vince?" Billy suggested.  
  
"This wasn't my bright idea, numbnuts."  
  
While Billy, Fuzzy, and Vince argued about who would go first, Eyeball, Ace, and I were starting to get annoyed. I finally heaved a sigh. I couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Give me that!" I said, snatching the knife from Billy. I crawled over to the door and slowly got up. The owner would defiantly hear if I tried to pick the lock. I slowly and quietly cut a small circle right above the lock. I stuck my hand through, and unlocked the door. Piece of cake. I noticed the bell attached to the door, and cut that off before it had a chance to ring. I opened the door all the way and went inside. The Cobras ran inside after me.  
  
We quickly started taking our favorite records. I grabbed a few, but my favorite one that I took was a Millie Smalls album with My Boy Lollipop on it. Eyeball leaned over and saw the record.  
  
"Millie Smalls. You like that broad?"  
  
"Shut up. Rich." I whispered back to him. He leaned in, about to kiss me when, Charlie dropped a record, breaking it, and waking up the owner.  
  
"Who the hell is out there!!!" The owner yelled.  
  
"Shit!" Vince yelled and we all ran out of the store with the merchandise.  
  
"I'm going to shoot you all!" We heard again, and jumped into the cars. We drove off, quicker than lightening, with the owner shooting at us.  
  
We were finally away from the scene, before anyone started talking.  
  
"Boy that was close." Charlie said from Vince's car.  
  
"Yeah." Everyone agreed with a sigh. I just started hysterical laughing. They all looked at me like I had three heads, and was spiting nickels.  
  
"That was fun." I said finally.  
  
"Alright Jess! So, which store next?" Ace said, and everyone cheered. 


	8. Town Whore? Me?

Chapter 8:  
  
This is really bad, but during the process of robing two more stores, a few of us got a little drunk. Not one of my proudest moments. Well, about three o'clock, Eyeball drove me home. He parked the car in front of my house, and shut it off. I looked at him in silence. No this might have been the booze thinking but I wanted to kiss him. So, I did. I kissed him long on the mouth. I leaned back onto the car door, as Eyeball lay atop me. We started getting really into kissing, when all of a sudden the moment was shot.  
  
"Uh, Jess." A voice said. Eyeball and I looked up and saw Gordon standing outside the car. Eyeball and I sighed.  
  
"Excuse me Eyeball. I've got kick someone's ass." I said. I got out of the car and Eyeball drove away. When we got into the house, Gordon went ballistic.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?!?" He yelled. Boy, was he mad at me.  
  
"Why, whatever do you mean dear cousin." I said, making things worse.  
  
"Don't be an asshole! You can't go around with the Cobras."  
  
"Well, if you haven't noticed, that's what I've been doing the past month."  
  
"I can't believe you kissed Eyeball! You can't go around kissing guys like Eyeball!"  
  
"I can kiss anyone I want to! It's none of your business!" I hated when I was told I couldn't do something.  
  
"No you can't! What the hell, are you trying to be the town slut!"  
  
"It's better then being the town prude."  
  
"Very funny! But you can't start making out with those guys!"  
  
"First of all, it was only Eyeball. And second, you can't tell me who I can and cannot make out with!"  
  
"I think I just did!!!" Just then, Chris came downstairs, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What the hell are you two dumbasses yelling about." He said.  
  
"Jessie here has taken it upon herself to be the town whore!"  
  
"What an accomplishment." Chris said.  
  
"Town whore? Just because I kissed Eyeball doesn't mean I'm the town whore!" "You kissed Eyeball?" Chris said.  
  
"Yeah! That's right! You're brother! He practically had his tongue down her throat!"  
  
"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little there!"  
  
"No! You're worse then Amy Cooper!"  
  
"Is that suppose to mean something to me."  
  
"It should. Amy is the biggest slut." Chris said.  
  
"Gordon! It was just a kiss, and it was just Eyeball! Get over it!"  
  
"You say that now. But once you start messing with all of the Cobras, you'll mess with all of them! So as of now, you aren't allowed to hangout with them, let alone kiss any of them!"  
  
"Who are you? My father? I think not. I will keep hanging around the Cobras, and I can kiss anyone I want to!!!"  
  
"NO YOU CAN'T!!!" I had just about had it by then.  
  
"Oh I can't huh?"  
  
"That's right!" I walked over to Chris and gave him a long kiss, then looked at Gordon, in a sort of "You lost, I won, get over it" kind of look.  
  
"Goodnight Gordon." I said, and walked upstairs to bed.  
  
Gordon and I didn't talk to each other for two weeks after this. Then one day, the Cobras, surprised me and a disturbing manner.  
  
"Hey Jess, we've all been talking and we want you to join The Cobras." Ace said.  
  
"Is that so?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, you are very kick ass." Fuzzy said.  
  
"Thanks, I think."  
  
"Yeah, well there's one thing you have to do." Ace said, in his smooth voice.  
  
"It isn't one of those gay things where I have to sleep with one of you is it?" I asked, and Ace laughed.  
  
"No. You have to prove you're worthy to be called a Cobra."  
  
"And to do that I would have to."  
  
"You have to do me a favor."  
  
"Which is."  
  
"You have to kill someone for me."  
  
"Why can't you do it yourself. What are you pussy?" Ace laughed.  
  
"Cute, real cute. No, it's your initiation."  
  
"I see. So who is this person you want dead?"  
  
"Chris Chambers." Ace said, and my eyes widened. I looked at Eyeball, who looked just as surprised.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"But Ace, I thought you were going to have her go after Eric." Eyeball said.  
  
"I lied. I want Chris dead."  
  
"Ace. That's my brother."  
  
"Which is exactly why you aren't the one who is going to do it."  
  
"Whoa, Ace I can't do that, he's Gordon's best friend, and besides, he didn't even do anything." I said.  
  
"He's alive ain't he?"  
  
"Isn't there something else I can do?"  
  
"You want options?"  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
"Okay, well you either kill Chris, or sleep with a Cobra."  
  
"Those are my choices?"  
  
"Yes. Yes those are."  
  
"Yeah, um, no."  
  
"Neither?"  
  
"Yeah I don't think I like either of those things."  
  
I was appalled at what they had asked me to do. I walked away from them and the lot. Eyeball caught up to me.  
  
"Jess, wait." He said.  
  
"What? What do you want?"  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I-I don't know."  
  
"I don't want Chris to die, but I want you to be a Cobra."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I-I don't know exactly."  
  
"Mmm hmm, well, I'm going to leave before one of you says something really dumb."  
  
I said, and went home, where Chris, Ali, Elisa, Vern, Teddy, and Gordon were.  
  
"Hey Jess." Vern said. I didn't look at them, or talk to them, I just went upstairs to my room. I didn't feel like talking to any of them. I plopped down on my bed, and thought about the situation with the Cobras. What did Ace have against Chris, that he would want him dead? Why would he ask me to do it? From what I knew of Ace, he was no pussy. I couldn't do that to Chris.  
  
Just then, there was a knock at my door. 


	9. Girl Talk

Chapter 9:  
  
"Go away." I said, to the person at my door. I didn't feel like talking to anyone that was downstairs.  
  
"The guys sent us up here, so let us in." I heard Ali's voice say. I sighed.  
  
"Make it quick." Elisa and Ali came in and shut the door behind them.  
  
"What's wrong, Jessie?" Elisa asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just want to be left alone."  
  
"Bullshit, what's the matter?" Ali said.  
  
"Well, can I ask you two something? And if you tell anyone I asked you, you will die."  
  
"Sure, what's on your mind?" Elisa said.  
  
"Okay, what if you wanted something, so bad you could taste it. But to get it, you'd have a choice, between making a huge sacrifice or a not so huge, but still not all-appealing choice. What would you do?"  
  
"Well, I'd say it would diffidently depend, on everything." Elisa said.  
  
"Nah, I say go for it. If you really want something that bad, then to hell with everything else! Everyone makes sacrifices at some point. But go for the not so huge one, because then it's like you'll gain more with the thing you want."  
  
"So you're saying I should sleep with Eyeball." I accidentally mumbled.  
  
"What?" They both said, unable to have heard what I had said.  
  
"Uh, nothing."  
  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with you wanting to be in the Cobras and having to kill someone. Does it?" Elisa said.  
  
"What?" I said, surprised.  
  
"Cheryl is my sister, and Ace's girlfriend. You don't think I ease drop?"  
  
"This might be a situation similar to that."  
  
"Jess, you have to kill someone! Who?" Ali asked.  
  
"I don't have to. They gave me another choice."  
  
"To do what Cheryl did to get in." Elisa said, and I nodded.  
  
"You slut!" Ali said, and laughed.  
  
"Hey, I haven't made a decision yet!"  
  
"Who do you have to kill?"  
  
"Eric. Right?" Elisa answered.  
  
"Who is Eric, by the way." I asked.  
  
"He is the leader of The Scorpions. The main gang in the town next to us. A guy from Eric's gang killed one of the Cobras. Her name was Jean."  
  
"Jean. I don't remember hearing about her."  
  
"She was Eyeball's old girlfriend. She died a year ago. She was sixteen. They were together only a year when it happened."  
  
"Eyeball is seventeen now. I didn't know they were the same age." Ali said.  
  
"Tell me about Jean."  
  
"Jean Keller. She had short black hair, and green eyes. She tried to get into The Cobras, ever since she heard about the gang." Elisa said.  
  
"What did she have to do to get in?"  
  
"She did them both. Jean didn't like having limits. She killed one of the Scorpions, and she slept with Vince."  
  
"Vince? I thought you said, she was Eyeball's old girl."  
  
"She was. But that was after she was in the Cobras. I think they all had a crush on Jean at one point."  
  
"She was that perfect huh?"  
  
"According to them she was. You know I think Vern had a thing for her too." Ali stated.  
  
"Vern?!? She seems a little fast for Vern."  
  
"I don't know, I think he did." "Anyway, Eyeball and Jean wanted to get married. Then there was this huge battle between the gangs. One of the Scorpions shot at her, right through the chest."  
  
"And that's why they want revenge on Eric."  
  
"Exactly." Ali said.  
  
Gordon came into the room.  
  
"Are you okay Jessie?"  
  
"Yeah, she's fine." Ali said.  
  
A week had past and I still did not give an answer to The Cobras. I was still oblivious to why Ace wanted Chris dead. I was hanging around the lot, like always, when the guys started getting fed up with me.  
  
"Listen Lachance, we ain't go all year. Are you going to shoot the Chambers kid or not?" Ace said.  
  
"I think not. I'm not going to kill Chris. What do you have against him?"  
  
"He's in the way, and he's got an annoying habit of standing up to me."  
  
"You feel a little threatened and you want him dead?"  
  
"Threatened? By a Eyeball's kid brother? I don't think so."  
  
"So why don't you leave him alone?"  
  
"Alright cousin Lachance.I hear ya. Hands off Chris. But do you still want to be in our gang?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then are you going to do the other thing?"  
  
"Sure, why not." Charlie almost choked while drinking his beer. Everyone else seemed just as surprised.  
  
"Really? Just like that?" Ace said.  
  
"Yeah. I've had a week to think about it, and I have, and now I'm done."  
  
"Okay Jessie, if you're serious about this, let me give you advice." "Yeah, don't do it with Charlie. He's a cherry." Vince said. Everyone laughed, but Charlie.  
  
"Fuck you. I'm not a cherry." Charlie mumbled to Vince.  
  
"Shut up you morons. I was going to say, that if you're serious about this, then you should know, that the only way to get out of the Cobras, is to die." 


	10. What It Means To Be A Cobra

Chapter 10:  
  
That night, I became a Cobra, thanks to Eyeball. After the, how should I put this, 'initiation', Eyeball and I met up with the Cobras at 12:30.  
  
"Hey you two." Fuzzy teased.  
  
"It's official, Jessie is a Cobra." Eyeball said with a grin from ear to ear.  
  
"No way! Go Eyeball!" Vince said, with a laugh.  
  
"Man shut up Vince."  
  
"Now Jessie, are you ready for your tattoo?" Billy said.  
  
"Of course!" I couldn't wait to get one!  
  
It took Eyeball about half an hour to carve the Cobras trademark tattoo, on my left arm. About thirty minutes later, we were having drag races. Eyeball and I sat in the backseat of Ace's car, as Billy sat in the front, while Ace drove. Vince, Fuzzy, and Charlie were in Vince's car. Eyeball and I were making out in the back, while Ace and Vince got into the cars.  
  
"Hey, hey, come one. Not in my backseat guys." Ace said, hitting us in the head. We leaned in to kiss once more, but Ace and Vince started the race. We got pushed back by the speed. They were racing to this cliff, and whoever backed out first, lost. The cliff wasn't too far away from another cliff across from it. Eyeball told me there used to be a bridge there. But it was taken down, after if broke. Two people fell to their deaths due to the old bridge.  
  
Eyeball started telling me about the time, Ace and Vince were racing, and a truck was in Ace's way. And surprise surprise, Ace didn't move. He said that the truck just missed him, swerving out of the way. Oh how comforting. We came close to the cliff, and I expected Ace to stop.  
  
"Okay Ace, stop." I said.  
  
"Yeah Ace, pull back." Billy said.  
  
"Hell fuckin no." Ace said with a sly grin. Vince stopped his car and Billy and I looked back at him.  
  
"Shit, he's going to jump it." Eyeball said laughing. Before I knew it, we were in the air, and off the cliff. It felt like we were in the air for hours.  
  
"Oh shit Ace!" Billy yelled. Then we hit the other cliff. We had just made it. Literally.  
  
"Jesus Ace!" I screamed. They laughed. Eyeball, like Ace, thought it was fun. After a while you had to laugh.  
  
"You're lucky as hell Ace!" Billy said.  
  
"You're a fucking psycho Ace! A god damn psycho!" I said laughing. At about 3:30, Eyeball started to drive me home. We got in front of my house around 4:00. Eyeball and I kissed for a little while. When we stopped, I smiled.  
  
"Thanks for helping me get into the Cobras."  
  
"No problem. I'd be happy to help any time."  
  
"I bet you would."  
  
The next morning, I woke up, feeling like I had been hit by a truck. I looked over to my left arm. The word 'Cobras' had been carved there, and the dried blood stuck to the letters like glue. I got out of bed and put on some pajama pants and a long sleeve pajama shirt to hide the tattoo from my aunt, uncle, but most of all from Gordon. I went downstairs and into the kitchen to find Gordon and Teddy eating.  
  
"Hey Teddy, you slept over?"  
  
"No, he's over for lunch. You've been sleeping all day."  
  
"Really? What time is it?"  
  
"Three thirty."  
  
"Busy night Jess?" Teddy said, with a devilish grin. Gordon shot him a look of low-tolerance. I just rolled my eyes and poured myself a glass of orange juice.  
  
"School starts in a little while, don't do anything to embarrass me, okay?" Gordon said to me.  
  
"Aw, and I was planing on riding in on motorcycle topless. Just take the fun out of everything." I said, sarcastically.  
  
"Ha ha, not funny." He said. I guess he believed I'd do something like that.  
  
"Topless huh?" Teddy said.  
  
"Shut up Teddy." Gordon and I said. He was very quiet the rest of the time I was in the kitchen.  
  
That day I met up with the Cobras. Eyeball gave me a long kiss. I stayed with them, not too long. Just until around 6:00. When I got home, Chris was over. I went into the kitchen where Gordon and Chris sat. I got myself a glass of water.  
  
"Hey guys whats shakin'?" I said, and drank my water. Gordon just looked at my angry.  
  
"What's wrong Gordon?" I asked. He seemed infuriated by my question. "Chris what happened?"  
  
"You want to know what happened?" Gordon said and stood up. He walked over to me, took my left arm and tore the long sleeve of my shirt right off to reveal my Cobra tattoo.  
  
"Shit Gordon!" I said.  
  
"There! That's what happened!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. I joined the Cobras."  
  
"Do you even know what being one means? It means being an asshole and a slut! But then again, I guess you're like the town bike huh?"  
  
"Town bike?"  
  
"Yeah. Everyone gets a ride."  
  
"Whoa, Gordo, calm down." Chris said.  
  
"You know what Gordon? That was really low."  
  
"Well it's not my fault that you were too much of a whore in Vegas so you were sent here! I didn't even want you here!"  
  
"First of all, I wasn't 'sent' here, it was my choice! Second, I wasn't a whore then, and I'm not one now! And third, don't flatter yourself because I wasn't too hyped about spending this time around you!"  
  
"You're a bitch!"  
  
"And you're an asshole!" I stormed away. I don't think I've ever been more pissed off in my life. It didn't bother me too much that he said I was acting like a whore. It bothered me that he saw me that way. But could never argue alone, he always needed someone to talk to after. I guess that's why Chris is always over when he yells at me.  
  
The next day I was with the Cobras as usual, when whom should walk by but Gordon and his friends. Ace, Billy, and Eyeball started to walk over to them. I pulled Eyeball back to me. "Don't. Leave them alone. Please?"  
  
"What? We are just going over to say hello."  
  
"Eyeball."  
  
"It's the way of the Cobras, sorry babe." He walked over with Ace and Billy. Babe? Babe? Yeah, okay. I watched Ace, Billy, and Eyeball's conversation with my cousin and his friends.  
  
"Hiya girls. And what are we up to today?" Ace said.  
  
"Fuck off." Gordon said, more angry then usual.  
  
"Such language Gordon. Oh see, now I'm going to have to confiscate this." Ace said and took a baseball signed by all of the Yankees. I've seen that baseball before. I know I have.  
  
"Hey, give that back. It was my brothers!" Gordon said. Oh that's right, it was Denny's. Uncle Will had given it to Denny a long time ago.  
  
"Yes, and he's dead." Eyeball said.  
  
"So, now it's ours." Billy said. I couldn't believe it. They really were assholes.  
  
"That's a nice necklace you got there.." Billy said to Elisa.  
  
"It's my mom's." Elisa said cautiously. Eyeball snatched it off her neck.  
  
"Eyeball, you pussy, give it back." Teddy said, holding out his hand as he stepped in front of Elisa.  
  
"I'm the pussy? Okay, let's see you come and get it you little bitch." Eyeball said laughing. Then Teddy pounced on him, knocking them both to the ground. He punched Eyeball in the face. Ace and Billy lifted Teddy, as Eyeball got up.  
  
"You four-eyed pile of shit, I'm going to knock you up." Eyeball started punching Teddy as Ace and Billy held him. I wanted to do something but I felt as if I couldn't speak. Chris punched Ace in the face, and Ace released Teddy. Ace looked at Chris like he was going to kill him. 


	11. Stupid Jess! Stupid Jess!

A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's been reading. I hope you are all giving your honest opinions, and even if you hate it, still review! I want to know what you think works and what doesn't. Oh! And weather or not you like the characters. (Mine of course. Because we all know, that the fabulous Mr. King did a great job with his characters!) Hehe, okay, so without and further ado, here's chapter 11!!!!! ~ The BliSh Lady  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Eyeball threw Teddy on the ground and started beating the crap of him. I couldn't stand it. Ace flipped out his switchblade. I had to do something to stop them! So without thinking I remembered the gun under Ace's front seat. I whipped it out, and in meaning to shoot it in the air, I accidentally fired it.  
  
"AHHH!!! SHIT!" Fuzzy screamed holding his arm. I threw the gun back under the seat. Opps, I think I missed the air. Ace, Eyeball, and Billy turned around so quickly. Everyone ran over to Fuzzy. I gave Gordon, a get-out-of- here-before-they-come-back-and-kick-your-ass, look.  
  
"What the fuck happened?" Ace yelled.  
  
"Shit, I don't know! Ah shit, it hurts like a fuck!" Fuzzy said, holding his arm.  
  
"Jessie, did you see the shooter?" Billy asked.  
  
"Uh, y-yeah. There were, uh, three guys." I lied nervously. I was a sucky liar when I was nervous. I should've just said no. I just screwed myself over, didn't I? Shit!  
  
"Really? Where were they?" Eyeball asked.  
  
"They were in a car, and they're probably long gone by now."  
  
"Shit Jess, are you serious? What color was the car?" Eyeball asked. Crap. I hadn't thought about details. Damn am I screwed or what?  
  
"Uh. Black?"  
  
"The Scorpions." The guys said at once.  
  
"We've got to get Fuzzy to a hospital!" Vince said.  
  
"Yeah! I like Vince's plan!" Fuzzy yelled in anguish.  
  
"Not uh, no good." Billy said.  
  
"Why not?!!!" Fuzzy yelled frantically.  
  
"Because doctors ask too many questions." Ace said.  
  
"Shit, he's right." Vince said.  
  
"Do something!!!" Fuzzy screeched, ad a tear fell from his eye. Vince wiped it away.  
  
"Come on man. Big boys don't cry." Vince said.  
  
"Can someone shoot Vince for me?" Fuzzy said.  
  
"My uncle is a doctor. He'll help us." Charlie said.  
  
"Hello, moron, why didn't you say that before?" Ace said, smacking him in the head.  
  
"Can we trust 'em?" Billy said. He was always suspicious of everyone and everything.  
  
"Who cares! Who cares! Can we go!!!" Fuzzy yelled.  
  
"Okay Charlie, you drive. Fuzzy, lay down in the back. Vince and Billy you go with them. Okay, and you two love birds come with me." Ace said, barking orders. We started to drive.  
  
"Okay Jess. I'm going to drop you off home, and I'll pick you up later." Ace said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Fuzzy is probably going to cry and we to kill his pride having you watch him. It's a guy thing."  
  
"DAMN IT CHARLIE! DRIVE FASTER!!!" We could hear Fuzzy all the way from Vince's car. He started to sob.  
  
"FUCK! IT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!" We heard him again.  
  
"Right. Okay, I'll go home." I said. When Ace stopped in front of my house, I gave Eyeball a quick kiss, then left.  
  
I went into Gordon's room, and found everyone there, tending to Teddy. They all looked at me. Gordon came to the door and closed it, just so he could see my face from his room.  
  
"Get out Jess." He said solemnly. I put my foot in the door.  
  
"No Gordon, I want to help. I want to apologize to them."  
  
"Too late." He said kicking my foot out of the door. He closed the door, then locked it. I stood there, my face to his white door. I put my fist to the door.  
  
"Come on Gordon!" I yelled to be sure that they would hear me. "I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry! I'm sorry to you, Teddy, Elisa, Ali, Vern, Chris, Denny, Aunt Dorothy, Uncle Will, mom, dad, Jared, Greg, Fay. I'm sorry to everyone." I said, hitting the door with my palms. I couldn't help but cry. I hated myself for it.  
  
"Come on Gordon! What was I suppose to do?! I shot my friend in the arm, what more do you want?!" I pressed my ear against the door.  
  
"Maybe you should let her in." Chris said. Good Chris! Always so considerate. Gordon would listen to him, right?  
  
"No! I'm not letting her in! I hate her!" Gordon yelled to them. I had given up then. And cried some more. Just then, Elisa came out.  
  
"Gordon says, to go away, and to leave us alone." She said and turned to go inside.  
  
"Wait." I said quickly, and she turned to face me. "I'm real sorry about Teddy and your necklace." She cut me off before I got to finish.  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"Elisa, I do. I care. You saw me, I shot Fuzzy so they'd stop bothering you guys. I'm sorry if you guys feel like I should've stopped them when they first started messing with you, but better late then never, right? I didn't mean to fuck everything up. I'm sorry, for everything."  
  
"Yeah well tell that to Teddy, who's lying in there all messed up."  
  
"Here." I said, giving her back her necklace. "I stole it from Eyeball. Tell Gordon I'll get his baseball back, when I get a chance. And tell Teddy that I'm real sorry." I said. She just stared at her mother's necklace. Elisa didn't say anything. She just turned around and went inside. I sighed and went into my room.  
  
I plopped down on my bed. My face, buried in the pillow. I heard my door open, then shut, then footsteps toward my bed. I looked up to see Chris standing there. I sat up.  
  
"Gordie and Vern left to go get some clothes for Teddy. He's staying over tonight."  
  
"I'm sorry Chris."  
  
"Why are you apologizing to me? You didn't do anything." He said, sitting next to me.  
  
"You seem to be the only one who thinks so."  
  
"Yeah well."  
  
"You know. I didn't mean to fuck up everything." "I know."  
  
"It never was like this when we were younger and Denny was around. We use to like each other, Gordon and I. But then, somewhere along the road, we grew apart. Got new friends, knew interests, and then new states."  
  
"He's just mad. It'll blow over soon."  
  
"I don't know. Gordon can hold grudges pretty long. He once was mad at me for 4 months for eating the last cookie one-day. We were seven at the time, but still. He was real mad at me." Chris laughed.  
  
"He's just angry with you for joining the Cobras and hooking up with Eyeball. He's just trying to protect you."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, shoot."  
  
"Why aren't you mad at me for going out with Eyeball. I mean he is your brother, and he does hit you."  
  
"I don't know. I guess, that you deserved to have at least one person who doesn't hate you right now." I laughed a little. I fell back on my bed, and he leaned back too.  
  
"Can I ask you something else?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you like Ali or something?"  
  
"Uh. Well. She's okay."  
  
"You do."  
  
"Um, only in the sense, that I pine over her." He laughed.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Am I that obvious?"  
  
"Yes, yes you are. The sudden gleam in your eye when she walks in kind of gives it away."  
  
"Think she knows?"  
  
"I don't know. She hasn't said anything to me. But then again, no one is talking to me." "True. Now can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Do you really like hanging around the Cobras?"  
  
"Yeah, they're not so bad. Why does Ace hate you so much?"  
  
"What did he say?" Well, I wasn't about to tell Chris that Ace wanted me to kill him. But I wanted to though. I wanted to talk about it with someone.  
  
"Well, um, he's says you're in the way."  
  
"Oh well, I don't like it when they try to push us around. I've stood up to them so many times." 


	12. Alone I break

Chapter 12:  
  
"Is that all?" I asked. Standing up to Ace, isn't a big deal. Right?  
  
"Well, I guess. But, like Gordie said, he's an asshole. They all are."  
  
"Well I have yet to see anything too bad."  
  
"Oh yeah? Why don't you go take a look at Teddy." Oh that's right! Eyeball completely maimed Teddy. I swallowed hard. I think deep down, I knew that Chris was right. I got up.  
  
"I'll be right back." I said, and walked out of my room. I knock lightly on Gordon's door, and then went in.  
  
"Hey, guys. Can I talk to Teddy for a second?" I asked. Ali nodded, and with looks she convinced Elisa to let me. The left the room. I observed Teddy. His arms were all bruised and cut up. He had a really big black eye, too. It was awful.  
  
"Teddy. I am so sorry."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"Aren't you mad at me?"  
  
"Hey, I couldn't be mad at anyone who was stupid enough to shoot a Cobra." He smiled, and I managed to laugh a little. I felt terrible.  
  
"This is my fault." I said sitting next to him on Gordon's bed.  
  
"No it's not. It's Eyeball's fault. So don't worry about it."  
  
"Why are you being so nice?"  
  
"Because everyone else isn't."  
  
"With the exception of Chris."  
  
"Yeah, well, he's always nice. It's like a disease." We laughed.  
  
"I guess so. Hey do you think Gordon will ever stop hating me?"  
  
"You mean, do I think he'll stop being mad at you and you get to stay in the Cobras? Nope. Probably not."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
Gordon and Vern came in with a bag from Teddy's house.  
  
"Get out of my room, you bitch." Gordon said, being a dick.  
  
"Calm down Gordo. You two need to talk."  
  
"Stay out of this Teddy. Jessika, I want you to leave."  
  
"No. Listen to me. I'm sorry for whatever you think I did."  
  
"Think you did?"  
  
"Yeah. Lets face it, I didn't do anything."  
  
"Yes you did. You turned on me and became a member of the gang that are dicks to my friends and I. You've also been real bitchy to us." Gordon paused as Chris, Ali, and Elisa came in. "And, on top of that, you're with my best friend's brother!" I sighed.  
  
"Can we get off the subject of Eyeball and I? Yeah, we're together, get over it. Listen Chris, I'm sorry okay? Does it really bother you all that much?"  
  
"No, not anymore." Chris said.  
  
"See Gordon? Chris has excepted it, why can't you?"  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"I can't help who I like or what I like. You can't control those kind of things numbnuts. But as for being bitchy, yeah okay. I guess I was. But how would you act if you had a slut for a mom, a boyfriend in a gang, and a cousin who hates you? Everyone has their friends formed in groups already. And it seems like there is no room for me. So when the Cobras came knocking, I answered. You and your friends hate me, being in a gang isn't easy, and according to you, I'm getting a reputation as the town's bike."  
  
Everyone stood in silence. A tear streamed down my face. I couldn't help it. It's not easy being me you know. Gordon gave a look as if to say he felt bad now. He should feel bad!  
  
"Jess." He whispered.  
  
"I have nothing more to say to you." I said, as another tear trickled down my cheek. I left the room, and slammed the door behind me. More tears poured from my eyes now. I went into my room, and lay in my bed, with my face in my pillow.  
  
*********** MEANWHILE IN GORDON'S ROOM. (Third person point of view)**********  
  
"The town bike?" Teddy asked.  
  
"Everyone gets a ride." Elisa said, knowing what it meant. Gordie closed his eyes.  
  
"I said that to her." He said softly.  
  
"What did you say?" Ali said.  
  
"I told her, that she was the town bike, and that everyone got a ride."  
  
"That's about as low as it gets." Teddy said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"How could you tell her that?" Elisa said.  
  
"I-I was mad. I didn't think it sounded that bad. But it sounds horrible."  
  
"Yeah, that's really fucked up to say Gordie. Even if it is Jess." Elisa said.  
  
"The last time I saw her cry. We were five. It was the only time I saw her cry, well. Up until today."  
  
"Gordie." Chris said.  
  
"I should've never said that. I should've thought about her, instead of myself."  
  
"Can't go back now." Vern said.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to her."  
  
"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea." Chris said. The others agreed.  
  
"So then what should I do?"  
  
"Stay here. I'll talk to her."  
  
********************************BACK TO JESSIE******************************  
  
I wept into my pillow until what seemed as hours, before I heard my door open, then shut. Footsteps came toward me and stopped at my bed. Then someone sat down, next to me, on my bed. I looked up to see Chris, then shoved my head back onto my pillow. I probably looked awful. "Are you okay?" He said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"He didn't even consider what I was feeling did he?"  
  
"I thought you didn't want to talk about it."  
  
"I lied." I got up and sat on the floor, my back leaning against my bed. Chris slid next to me.  
  
"It seems like I don't care what you guys think of me. But I do. I listen to everything everyone says."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I know how everyone sees me."  
  
"How do we see you?"  
  
"Gordon sees me as a bitchy, slut, that he hopes will die soon. Elisa and Vern see me as just another Cobra. Ali thinks of me as one of those girls who fall into the 'wrong crowd'. Teddy sees me as a bitch, but he has to feel sorry for me because no one else will. The Cobras see me as just one of them, except with tits."  
  
"And how do I see you?"  
  
"Like Ali. I've fallen into a bad crowd. And like Teddy, you have to feel bad because no one else will." I said, looking at him, my eyes tear-filled.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"I'll tell you how I see you. I see you as my best friend's cousin, who's real smart, and can take care of herself. I think of you as a girl who doesn't take any crap from anyone, and who's not afraid of a few members of Castle Rock's most feared gang."  
  
"Yeah okay, and Vern is great with girls." Chris laughed.  
  
"Well, no. But that's really what I think of you as. And Gordie doesn't hate you. He actually feels like he has been a real dick to you."  
  
"Well he should feel that way because he has."  
  
"Yeah. So tell me about your mom." I sighed.  
  
"I guess 'slut' made her sound bad. She's not really. She just is looking for an old rich guy to marry, so when he dies, she'll get his money. You know, my brother Greg, and my sister Fay and I have different dads. But Jared and I have the same dad."  
  
"Really? I always thought moms were supposed to be real great."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, mine use to be, but she died a long time ago. My dad is a lazy drunk, and Eyeball, as you know, beats the shit out of me too. So I figured since they were better when mom was around, that she had something to do with it." 


	13. My Boy Lollipop

Chapter 13:  
  
Shortly after Chris left my room, Gordon showed up. How what fun.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"What, what do you want?"  
  
"I-I. I'm sorry."  
  
"You should be."  
  
"I'm real sorry Jessie. I didn't know that what I was saying effected you so much."  
  
"Yeah, well it did."  
  
"Yeah. I know." I sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry too Gordon. I should've considered how you felt. But I still want to be with Eyeball, and in the Cobras."  
  
"Okay. I'm not too excited about it, but you've made you're decision."  
  
"Thanks Gordo."  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
"I guess you're friends kind of grew on me."  
  
"No more Gordon?" He said excited  
  
"No more Gordon..."  
  
When we walked to the door of my room. We heard footsteps and voices rushing into Gordon's, excuse me, Gordie's room. When we opened my door, Gordie's door slammed shut. We laughed and went into his room.  
  
"H-Hey guys. Everything all peachy keen?" Vern asked.  
  
"Peachy keen?" Gordie and I said unison.  
  
"Whatever you cats want to call it." Teddy said.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
A hour passed and we were all in Gordie's room, laughing and having a good time. Vern suggested a lame game of 'truth or dare'. Within five minutes of the game, we were getting to know each other.  
  
"Truth or dare, Chambers." Gordie asked.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you and Ali to kiss. A real kiss. None of those short ones." Gordie said. I assumed he knew that Chris liked Ali. Chris and Ali blushed, and they did as Teddy instructed. I don't think Teddy could have made it anymore uncomfortable for those two. The game kept going. Then there was something that caught my attention.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Lachance, truth or dare?" Teddy said.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"You're such a pussy."  
  
"Thank you Teddy."  
  
"Alright, alright. Who did you kiss at the forth of July party, last year? I know you kissed someone, so out with it!" Chris, Gordie, and Elisa were suddenly quiet. Gordie glanced over to Elisa, and I noticed her pleading eyes.  
  
"It was, uh. E- Ellie. Ellie Richards." Gordie stammered.  
  
"Ellie Richards! You kissed Ellie?!?" Vern said surprised.  
  
"Yeah, well. Don't mention anything to her. She wanted to keep it low." Gordie said, looking over at Elisa. The two exchanged glances and seemed very uncomfortable. Then it hit me. It was Elisa and Gordie! They kissed! Oh Teddy would be furious if he knew. No wonder Gordie's answer seemed a little false. And I'm sure he told Chris.  
  
"Elisa, dear, you're mother called. She's on the phone for you." Aunt Dorothy came in and said. Elisa seemed a little startled by her.  
  
"Oh, okay." She said and left the room.  
  
"Theodore! What happened to you?" My aunt asked.  
  
"Uh, I fell."  
  
"You fell?"  
  
"Down some stairs." "Stairs."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Uh huh. Theodore, hun, even possessed stairs would not beat you up that bad."  
  
"Yeah, well his stairs are pretty evil. Okay, bye mom."' Gordie said, shoving aunt Dorothy out of his room.  
  
Awhile later, Ali had to leave, so Chris, Teddy, and Vern walked with her. I wanted to make sure everything, was really okay between Gordie and I, so I went into his room.  
  
"Gordie I. Oh my God." I said, to see Gordie and Elisa, releasing quickly from kissing. "Uh, sorry." I said, and closed his door.  
  
"Holy shit!" I said to myself.  
  
I had to get that thought out of my head so I took a shower. After I had showered, I dressed in a light blue, pajama tank top, and small pajama shorts. I combed my hair and put on a Millie Simms record. My wet hair dangled at my shoulders. My favorite song, My Boy Lollipop, was about to play, and I couldn't think nor care about anything else in the world! It was my room, my music, and me. That's it. You know those songs you love, that just make you feel better? Well, this was one of those songs.  
  
My boy lollipop You make my heart go giddy up You are as sweet as candy You're my sugar dandy  
  
The song played, and I pretended I was Millie Simms, on stage. Closing my eyes, and imagining the scene, I sang along with Millie's high voice. I used my comb as if it were a microphone. I did stupid dance movies, and behaved like a total idiot with my closed eyes. I flipped around and opened my eyes. And what did I see? Four familiar boys, standing in my door way, with grins for ear to ear. I stood up straight, blushing. The boys laughed hysterically as I walked to turn off the record.  
  
"Disturbin' ya?" Teddy laughed.  
  
"Busy Jess?" Gordie said.  
  
"A little." I said softly, with rosy cheeks. If any of the Cobras had saw that I would've die.  
  
"Well, don't let us interrupt, please. Continue." Chris said. The boys still laughed.  
  
"Uh, sorry, one show per audience." I said, and sat down on my bed. The guys came over, still laughing and smiling. I hated it. I felt my cheeks getting hot. Chris sat next to me on my bed, as Gordie looked at my pictures on my dresser with Teddy.  
  
"Hey, Jared." Gordie smiled, picking up a frame.  
  
"Yeah, that was last summer." I said.  
  
"He looks exactly the same." Gordie handed the picture to Chris and Vern.  
  
"Whoa! Who's this babe?" Teddy asked, picking up the picture of my mother.  
  
"That would be my dear mother." I said.  
  
"Uh, I didn't mean to. uh, shit!" Teddy said as I laughed.  
  
"That's okay. I'm use to that reaction." Teddy handed the picture to Gordie.  
  
"Ah. Good old Aunt Sylvia." He said, and again, handed the picture to Chris.  
  
"Holy shit! Oh, sorry."  
  
"My boy lollipop. You make my heart go giddy-up." Teddy sang, out of nowhere, and we all looked at him strangely. "What? It's catchy." We laughed a little. I could tell by the look on Chris's face that he was feeling bad about the comment Teddy and he had made about my mom. I walked over to my record player, and put on Millie Simms again.  
  
My boy lollipop  
  
You make my heart go giddy-up!  
  
I walked over to Chris, and stuck out my hand as a gesture to dance. He smiled, took it, and we started to dance around. Gordie smiled, as did Teddy and Vern. In an act of mocking me, Teddy did the same with Vern, and they started to dance. Elisa walked into the room, and Teddy pulled her to dance. We all danced around my yellow room, like friggen idiots. But it was fun. We switched partners and I was with Teddy. Elisa was with Gordie, and Chris sat and watched with Vern.  
  
Dancing there with Teddy, I couldn't help but keep my eyes on Elisa. Was I going to tell Teddy what I saw? 


	14. Oh what fun

Chapter 14:  
  
Well, I haven't told Teddy. Yet. And I don't know if I'm going to. I mean, I don't want Gordie to be mad at me, again. School started today. Apparently, there is some sort of tradition, where the parents pick out what you wore. Kill me, kill me. Aunt Dorothy picked out this stupid yellow dress, that reached my knees. It had no sleeves, but thick straps. Since I didn't want her to see my Cobra tattoo, I wore the matching yellow, over- sweater. Man I was hot! Sweaters, at the end or summer, not a good idea. Anyway, she curled my hair and made it look so, 'small-town'. I got out of my room, disgusted with myself, about how I looked. I saw Gordie come out of his room, all dressed up as well. He also hated it.  
  
"This tradition blows." I said.  
  
"Yeah, it does."  
  
"What's that bag for?"  
  
"A change of clothes."  
  
"Smart. I'll be right back then."  
  
"Not uh, we're late."  
  
Gordie dragged me out the door where we met Elisa, Teddy, Chris, Vern, and Ali. They too were all 'spruced' up.  
  
"I hate the first day of school." Vern said.  
  
"Yeah." We all agreed, and walked to school together. I saw the Cobras hanging around Ace and Vince's cars in front of the school. I quickly ditched Gordie and everyone for the guys.  
  
"Hey guys." I said, walking up to them and giving Eyeball a long kiss.  
  
"Well, well, well. Cousin Lachance, you look so. so." Ace started.  
  
"Prissy." Vince finished.  
  
"I know, I know. Don't rub it in okay."  
  
School started, shortly after. Throughout the day, rumors about me buzzed around the school. When I couldn't take everyone staring at me, and whispering, I hid in the girls' bathroom. It was forth period, and I was hiding in a stall, when in waltzed three laughing girls.  
  
"Ha! That Jessika Lachance, is a real kick huh?" One with an annoying nasal voice said.  
  
"Oh I know. I've heard so many things about her, that I don't know what to believe!" Another one chanted.  
  
"Maggie, Kelly, can we stop talking about this Jessika slut?" Another said. I almost ran out of the stall to kick her ass, but I stayed put.  
  
"Oh, Amy isn't over the rumor of this Lachance girl, moving in on Richie." The nasally one said. Richie? Who the hell is Richie? Oh, Eyeball's name is Rich, I forgot! But Richie? Eww, what a gross way to say Eyeball's name!  
  
"Rich? As in Eyeball Chambers? HA! I couldn't give a shit about that son-of- a-bitch, Maggie." The one named Amy said. Okay, so the other girl must be Kelly.  
  
"You're such a liar Amy! You know you still have a thing for Eyeball." Kelly said.  
  
"A thing? I don't not have 'a thing'. Besides, I have my eye on a sweeter tasting Cobra."  
  
"Ooo, Amy. You're so bad." Maggie said.  
  
"Who is it?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Ace Merrill."  
  
"Ace? But he doesn't even go to school anymore. Remember, he dropped out in his senior year last year."  
  
"I know that! So what's you're point?"  
  
"It won't beat out this Lachance girl."  
  
"Oh yes it will. I plan on it."  
  
"Well, this is real interesting and all, but you know what I heard about her?" Kelly interrupted.  
  
"What?" Maggie and Amy chanted.  
  
"Well, I heard that she got kicked out of a boarding school for killing two teachers and a cow with nothing but and ice pick and her bare hands. Ha! Isn't that wild?!" Kelly said. An ice pick? A cow? What the hell?  
  
"Oh really? Who did you hear that from?" Amy asked.  
  
"Tessa Walker."  
  
"Yeah, well Tessa told me, that she was shipped here from Egypt because she unleashed a curse. Creepy." Maggie said. I had to try real hard to keep myself from laughing. What idiots they were.  
  
"You're both morons." Amy said.  
  
"Oh really? Well then what did you hear?" Kelly asked.  
  
"I heard that she came here from Wisconsin on official FBI duty." Amy said. What in the hell? FBI? Wisconsin? Who came up with this shit? I decided to have some fun, I got out of the stall and went up to the girls.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, Jessie told me that she was sent here from a jail in California, for killing some girl who was jealous of her boyfriend and tried to steal him. If you're thinking about Eyeball. I'd suggest you'd watch you're back. She killed the poor girl with a pool stick!" The girls gasped. Jesus, were they that stupid?  
  
"Really?!?" All three said. I guess they are that stupid.  
  
"Wait. Who are you?" Amy said. She has short, curly blonde hair, and green eyes.  
  
"Jessika Lachance, at your service. See ya later girls." I said, and got out of the bathroom, laughing. Please! Those were the stupidest rumors ever! 


	15. The Worst First Day Of School EVER!

Chapter 15:  
  
Rumors like that went on all day. Then I saw Eyeball in the hall, which made me feel a lot better. I gave him a kiss, and he seemed kind of quiet.  
  
"Rough first day?" He asked.  
  
"Rough like you wouldn't believe. You couldn't imagine the stupid rumors buzzing around this school. Ice picks, murders, and something about Wisconsin. Man, are they retarded!"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Okay. So how is your day going?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Anything interesting?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No shoot outs, no fights, nothing?"  
  
"Nope." It was silent for a long moment. Probably the longest minute of my life! Or at least it felt that way.  
  
"Okay Chambers, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Spill it!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why are you acting so weird?"  
  
"I don't think this is working out too well."  
  
"What's not working out?"  
  
"This. Us. I think we should see other people."  
  
"What? Why?" "No reason in particular."  
  
"So you're dumping me for no reason?"  
  
"No, it's not that." He said, trying to sound sympathetic.  
  
"Oh I get it. It's the first day of school, new fish. Other woman to bang huh?"  
  
"No, it's not that."  
  
"Yeah, sure, and I'm a dancing ice queen."  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Don't talk to me." I stormed away, hiding tears. Why, that little son-of-a- bitch. I don't think I've ever been this mad or upset. As soon as I was out of Eyeball's sight, I ran into the bathroom, and cried my eyes out. I've only cried about three times in my entire life. I dried my tears and went back to class.  
  
I was feeling a little better. That is, until I got to physical education. Chris and Vern were in my class, and we had to wear stupid uniforms, a white t-shirt and red shorts. I threw my curls up into a ponytail. We were playing basketball, and the teacher was one of Uncle Will's friends, and new that Gordie and Chris were best friends, so he paired Chris and I up. We were playing against Vern and Amy. Oh what fun. We started playing, and everything was going fine. Then Amy knocked me onto the floor as she shot the basketball into the hoop. I was ready to get up and beat the shit out of her. Chris could see this and calmed me down, so I forgot about it. Vern was telling me about what happened on the weekend when Billy and Charlie came home, when Amy, again, pushed me onto the floor.  
  
"Jess, are you okay?" Vern asked.  
  
"What the hell is your problem Amy?" I said, ignoring Vern.  
  
"Jess, just forget it." Chris said.  
  
"No. Amy why the hell are you being such a bitch?"  
  
"Me? Well, it's better than being a slut." She giggled and turned around. That was it! I shot to my feet and pounced on her from behind. As I started to beat the shit out of her, I noticed that she could fight. I was a little unprepared for that. She got a few good punches. As the gym teachers ran over and pulled us off of each other, Chris and Vern shook their heads.  
  
Amy and I got sent to the dean of students. I had an icepack on my eye that was starting to bruise. Amy sat four chairs away from me, with her wrist bandaged. Both of us had cuts on our faces, lips, arms, etc. And our hair was hell. We were still in our gym uniforms.  
  
Gordie walked into the room just outside the dean's office. He sighed and looked discouraged when he saw me there. The dean called Gordie into the office. He was in there a while, and I couldn't help but to feel guilty. But Amy started it. When Gordie finally came out, he looked upset and angry. He pulled me over to a corner.  
  
"Wh-What did he say?" I stammered as Gordie sighed.  
  
"He was just lecturing me on how that it's bad enough that we have the Cobras in Castle Rock, without having my cousin starting trouble."  
  
"Ouch. Gordie, I am so sorry. But it wasn't my fault. Ask Chris and Vern, they were there."  
  
"It's okay. I told him that it wouldn't happen again, and he said he wouldn't call my parents this time, but next time, you're going to be in a lot of trouble."  
  
"Phew! I got off scott-free huh?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have a three day suspension."  
  
"Aw man. How am I going to explain this to your mom and dad."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."  
  
"Really? You sure?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thanks Gordie, I owe you one."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
I had started to walk to class, when I found out that Amy was in my next class. So we walked along side each other, trying desperately not to beat one another.  
  
"I hear Eyeball dropped you like a block of ice." She said in a snotty voice.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Nothing. I think it's for the best. I mean, I guess he just needed to sleep with something disgusting before he realized that I was the one for him." Man, I could've beat the shit out of her right there. But I remembered what Gordie said.  
  
"How stunning of you."  
  
"Yeah well, he's mine so don't even think about getting him back."  
  
"You can have him. Honestly, I've had way better." I tried to make it sound like Eyeball was shit to me. Amy stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, and I plan to have better. Eyeball was just practice. I've got my eye on the real prize." I'm not too sure that that was the best thing to say. But I had to say something to make it sound like I was unaffected by this. Even though inside I was dying.  
  
"Uh huh, and who would that prize be?"  
  
"Ace Merrill." That was the first thing that popped into my head.  
  
"You couldn't get Ace if you tried."  
  
"No, I'm not like you."  
  
"And what does that mean?"  
  
"I heard about how you tried to get to Ace through Eyeball, but Ace turned you down because you were too cheap." She looked at me as if she could cry. I loved it. I didn't really hear that. I just figured it was something she'd try to do. Guess I was right.  
  
"Well. Aren't you doing the same thing? If it's so bad and low, how come you'll be doing it?"  
  
"Yeah, but the thing that annoys you the most, is that I'll succeed, and you know it." She stood there for a second, seeming hurt. Oh well.  
  
"You are a bitch!"  
  
"No more than you sweet cheeks."  
  
"I'm going to tell Eyeball this, and he's going to kick your ass!"  
  
"Like he doesn't know." Bluffing (cough, cough)  
  
"You told him?"  
  
"Of course. Unlike you, I'm not ashamed of anything I do." Lying (cough, cough)  
  
"You should just shut the fuck up!" Amy yelled, and a teacher came out.  
  
"Ladies! Where are you suppose to be?!" She yelled.  
  
"We were just going to class, Mrs. Tomson." Amy said, sweetly. It was nauseating.  
  
"Well then stop causing a ruckus and get to class!" She peered over to her classroom. "Richard!" She called. Eyeball came out of her class and looked at Amy and I, surprised. I stood wide-eyed, as Amy fixed her hair. Eyeball gulped.  
  
"Y-yes Mrs. Tomson." He stuttered. I saw his eye twitch a little.  
  
"Please see to it, that these disturbing young ladies get to their class quietly." She said, and walked back into her classroom. Amy, Eyeball, and I started walking silently. Then Amy hooked her arm with his.  
  
"So, Eyeball. Are you going to the homecoming game?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know."  
  
"Well, I am."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I might need a ride from someone as cool as you."  
  
"Okay." I could feel him watching me.  
  
"So it's a date then?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Well, Jessika here was planning on going with Ace Merrill, so maybe we could double." Amy said, knowing it would make this situation unbearable.  
  
"ACE? You're thinking of going with Ace?! Jessie what the hell is wrong with you!"  
  
"Why not Ace. I think we'd have a good time, don't you."  
  
"You can't!"  
  
"Well, I might. Why do you care anyway."  
  
"Yeah Eyeball, go with me. I promise, you'll have fun." She said licking her lips. She disgusted me. We got to our classroom. "Well, see you Friday, then." She said, and gave him a flirtatious kiss on the cheek, then went inside. I wanted to ring her neck!  
  
"Jess, I'm sorry about breaking it off with you." Eyeball started to talk more, but that's where I tuned out. A real hot guy walked over, and kissed me long a passionately. I punched Eyeball in the face, stepped over him, and walked over, hand-in-hand with my new guy. Fazing back from the daydream, of how great that would be if it happened, Eyeball finished talking.  
  
"Yeah, Eyeball, that's real interesting and everything, but I don't give a shit. Go steady with Amy. See if I care." I said, and went into my classroom. Next period was finally my lunch period came. I didn't recognize anyone but Charlie. I quickly made my way over to him.  
  
"Hey cousin Lachance. How was your first day?" He asked.  
  
"Did you not hear all of the rumors?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, don't mind them."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But then again I can always think about how Eyeball dumped me, and I got into a fight with his ex-girlfriend." "So he did cut you loose huh?"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Uh, nothing."  
  
"You mean this was pre-planned?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"But that's what you meant. What did Eyeball discuss this with everyone before me?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Gee thanks. So why did he drop me?"  
  
"Some chick."  
  
"I've noticed you guys don't give a shit about other people's feelings. You could've at least lied to me, and said 'No Jess, I don't know'. Are you that dense?"  
  
"Yeah, basically." 


	16. Hmm, Vince?

Chapter 16:  
  
Argh! Men are so stupid! I sighed. The rest of the day was pretty boring. But, then again, it's school. How fun could it be? Anyway, Vince came to pick me up after school, and after I got changed. He noticed my black eye.  
  
"Shit Jess, Amy really popped you one, huh?" He said.  
  
"Shut up." We were going to visit Fuzzy in the hospital. I had changed out of my gym clothes by then. I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. When we got to the hospital, I refused to talk to Eyeball, so I just stayed around Vince the whole time.  
  
"Hey Fuzzy, how you holding up?" Billy asked.  
  
"You're uncle is okay, Charlie."  
  
"Yeah, see, I told you guys we could trust 'em."  
  
"So how do you feel?" Vince asked.  
  
"I feel like shit. I got shot you moron. How am I suppose to feel?"  
  
"Aw, poor Fuzzy." I said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Wow, I should get shot more often."  
  
"No, I don't want to have to hear you're crying again." Vince said.  
  
"I wasn't crying!"  
  
"Yeah, you were." Charlie said.  
  
"Shut up you homo!"  
  
After seeing Fuzzy, I completely forgot about Eyeball. That is, until Vince and I were alone in the car.  
  
"Vince."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think that you and I should get together." I blurted out. I just didn't care anymore. If Eyeball was going to move on, then so was I!  
  
"What?!?" He said, completely in shock.  
  
"Yeah, I think you and I should go out."  
  
"Um, that was random."  
  
"I know. So what do you say?"  
  
"You're just trying to get back at Eyeball."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Gee thanks."  
  
"Well, I mean, I like you. You're cool, and sarcastic, and I really don't want to resort to Ace."  
  
"Uh huh. So why are you really asking me?"  
  
"Well, I heard about Jean."  
  
"Ah yes."  
  
"Yeah, and how you guys did it before she went out with Eyeball."  
  
"Yeah, we went out too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course. That would've been pretty low if I didn't go out with her, don't ya think?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. So what a happened."  
  
"I was really in love with her, but what I didn't know was Eyeball had liked her a lot too."  
  
"Yeah, I heard that she was perfect like that."  
  
"From?"  
  
"Elisa."  
  
"Cheryl's kid sister?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ah, I see. Anyway, her and Eyeball had this little thing on the side that I apparently didn't know about."  
  
"Well, was it like she slept with him, or they kissed?" "She was a Cobra. She did everything the whole way or not at all."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, so when she told me about it, she said it had been going on for like two months. We were going out for four."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Yeah. So when we broke up, naturally I expected her to go out with Eyeball."  
  
"Right."  
  
"But she didn't."  
  
"She didn't?"  
  
"Nope. She took on Ace."  
  
"That's pretty low."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so."  
  
"So what happened to Eyeball?"  
  
"She still messed around with him, while she was going out with Ace. And Eyeball knew about it. I think even Ace knew."  
  
"Whoa, and I thought she was perfect."  
  
"Nah, she wasn't perfect, but she was pretty damn close."  
  
Vince stared off into the night. I assumed he was remembering Jean. I was surprised that he could think so highly of her, when she did that to him. I wondered why everyone loved her so much.  
  
"So, how did she wind up with Eyeball?"  
  
"Well, I think Ace was a little too fast, even for Jean. So she cut out Ace, and then finally got together with Eyeball."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, do you still think it's a good idea if you and I hooked up?"  
  
"I'm not too sure." I said, and he laughed. "I thought so."  
  
"Yeah, sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I know why you asked me."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah. Think about it. Wouldn't it be perfect to mess with his head and go out with me, just like Jean did?"  
  
"Perfect revenage."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But I'm not that mad yet."  
  
"Yet."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, if you ask me, I think you should date his brother. Kyle or Cal, or whatever his name is." I laughed.  
  
"You mean Chris?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Think about it. Nothing would get Eyeball more hurt, then doing what Jean did. But nothing would make him more jealous if you liked his kid brother."  
  
"Good point. But Chris likes someone."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, I can't do that."  
  
"Tell him it's just to get back at Eyeball. I'm sure he'll be in for it."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Vince stopped in front of my house, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" "For being Vince."  
  
"Well, I should be Vince more often." We laughed, and I got out of the car. Could I really consider dating Chris? Eww, that's kind of weird. And I think I was starting to have a little crush on Vince back there. Wait a minute Jess calm down. Damn these teenage hormones! 


	17. People are idiots!

Chapter 17:  
  
The next month of school seemed to have calmed down, I guess. I heard like a week ago that Eyeball asked out this girl Cherry. I know, Cherry? What a dumb name right? It turns out it's a nickname. I can only wonder. Cherry had deep, rich colored, red hair, and bright hazel eyes. She always had gum that she blew bubbles with, and then popped. What an annoying habit. Anyway, things were going okay, when one day, Cherry decided to transfer into my history class. I turned to Ali who sat next to me.  
  
"Ugh! What the hell is she doing here?" I whispered.  
  
"I don't know." Ali shrugged. Cherry came and sat down in front of me. I sighed. She noticed, and turned around.  
  
"Ain't you Jessie Lachance?" She asked, in a terribly nasal voice.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to ya?"  
  
"You're Eyeball's old broad ain't ya?"  
  
"Yes, what's your point."  
  
"I was just wonderin'."  
  
"You do that." She turned around.  
  
I avoided Eyeball the whole day, and thought about what Vince had suggested about Chris. Low and behold, I cannot think for myself. I saw Gordie, Teddy, Elisa, and Chris by Chris's locker, after school. Normally I'd smile, then go off with the Cobras, but today was different.  
  
"Hey guys." I said to them.  
  
"Look what the cat hacked up." Teddy, said.  
  
"Nice to see you too." I retorted. From the corner of my eye, I could see the Cobras heading this way. This was it, sink or swim? Without another thought in my head, I pinned Chris to the lockers, and kissed him long and hard. I didn't think of all the consequences of this action, but I didn't care. I knew Gordie would be mad, but so what? I released, and hesitated to look behind me. I didn't have to. A hand grabbed my shoulder and swung me around. It was Eyeball. Lucky me.  
  
"What the hell are you doing you little slut!!!" Boy! Was he mad at me.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know!" Gordie said.  
  
"Shut up Lachance!" Eyeball said to him. I could see Vince hysterically laughing.  
  
"Well, I was making out with your brother. What's it to you anyway?" I could've sworn I saw flames in his eyes. He threw me to the ground, and picked up Chris by his shirt.  
  
"'I'm gunna knock you up!" Eyeball said, raising his fist. Chris closed his eyes. He was never the type to beg, or cry. Just as Eyeball let his fist fly, it was caught before it touched Chris. Vince stopped Eyeball's fist.  
  
"Get the hell away from me Vince!"  
  
"Eyeball, what do you care if a bunch of kids get some action?" Vince said, and quickly glanced in my direction. "You don't want to do this in school." He went on. "It's better if you kick his ass later, at home. So he can't call for help." Vince said.  
  
"I'll do it now and later, if you don't mind!"  
  
"Don't you touch him!" I yelled. Eyeball and everyone turned my way.  
  
"Why not!" Eyeball yelled back.  
  
"Because, you're mad that I would fucking rather be with you're little brother than you!" Eyeball dropped Chris to the floor. He stormed over to me, and got right into my face.  
  
"I don't have a problem hitting girls ya know." He said sternly.  
  
"Then do it. Hit me." He hesitated. "See Eyeball, you're chicken shit. You don't have the balls to hit me." And just like that, Eyeball hit me. He gave me, to what felt like his hardest hit, right in the face. I fell backwards, onto the floor, in dyer pain. I can't believe he just did that! I take it that it's not a good sign when your ex-boyfriend has just hit you. He stormed away with the Cobras. Vince kneeled down beside me.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"I just got hit, what do you think?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"VINCE! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!!!" Eyeball yelled. I have never been so scared in my life.  
  
"I'm sorry. This is my fault." Vince whispered.  
  
"VINCE!!!" Eyeball called again, and Vince left me. Gordie and Chris and everyone ran over to me.  
  
"Jess, are you okay?" Gordie asked.  
  
"Do I look okay?" Jesus, people are so stupid! 


	18. The Dance

Chapter 18:  
  
I haven't talked to Eyeball in over a month since he hit me. I've kind of been keeping my distance from the Cobras, although I still talk to Vince and Fuzzy. Fuzzy got out of the hospital and into school about two weeks ago. I'm so glad he's okay. A winter dance is taking place at school in a week. Oh joy. got out of the hospital and into school about two weeks ago. I'm so glad he's okay. A winter dance is taking place at school in a week. Oh joy. After Elisa broke up with Teddy, Gordie asked her to the dance. Her exact words, I believe were. 'OH MY GOD! I'D LOVE TO! I'D ABSOLUTELY LOVE TO!' A little enthusiastic huh? The phone rang just as I stepped through the door.  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Who's asking?"  
  
"It's Eyeball." I instantly hung up, and regretting it. But the phone rang again, and again. And it kept on ringing all through the evening, until my aunt, stupidly answered it.  
  
"Hello? Oh Jessika dear, it's for you." She said with a bright smile.  
  
"I'm not here."  
  
"Yes you are. Sweetie you're right in front of me, aren't you?"  
  
"Aunt Dorothy, just tell them I'm not here!"  
  
"Don't take that tone with me, Jessika Ann Lachance! Now you come get this telephone and you be polite!" I sighed.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." I made my way over to the phone, and took it, as Aunt Dorothy stepped out of the living room.  
  
"Hello." I said cautiously.  
  
"So, cousin Lachance, gettin' in trouble huh?" Eyeball laughed.  
  
"Eyeball, you dick, what do you want?"  
  
"Hey, hey, calm down. I called to say I'm sorry."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No, I really am Jess. And I called to tell ya, I miss you. A lot."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"No joke babe. I want you back."  
  
"You're asking me back?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You see Eyeball, you're suppose to tell me to take you back."  
  
"Well, then I'm askin' that."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Please Jess, I really mean it, I'm shit without ya."  
  
"You're shit anyway."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"What about Cherry."  
  
"I dumped the hoe. For you." I sighed.  
  
"Okay Eyeball. I'll give ya another chance."  
  
"Really? Great! You won't regret it, I promise babe."  
  
"I better not. Now, I've got to run, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What?  
  
"I was wondering, wanna go to that stupid dance with me?"  
  
"You wanna go?"  
  
"Not really, but if you do, then I do."  
  
"Okay Eyeball, we'll go. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Jess."  
  
I hung up all giddy and wanting to scream. I was so happy. I called over Ali and Elisa right away to set up a dress shopping date. A minute later, Chris called. "Hey Jess."  
  
"Oh, hey Chris, I'll get Gordie."  
  
"Wait, I wanted to tell ya something first."  
  
"Okay, shoot."  
  
"I asked Ali to the dance."  
  
"Really!? What did she say?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Come on Chambers! Spit it out!"  
  
"She said yes."  
  
"Ah ha! This is so great! Gordie's going with Elisa, you're going with Ali, I'm going with Eyeball."  
  
"You're what?!?"  
  
"Yeah, Eyeball just called and asked me out and to the dance."  
  
"And you said yes?!? You idiot!"  
  
"Hey, watch who you're calling an idiot my friend."  
  
"Hello?!? Didn't Eyeball punch you, and give you a black eye for a month?"  
  
"Yeah. You're point?" Chris sighed loudly.  
  
"Just get Gordie. I swear, you fucking stupid Lachances."  
  
The next day, I went shopping with the girls. Ali bought a pretty lavender dress that reached just below her knees and had thin straps. Elisa's dress was all the way down to her feet, and was a pretty orange/pink color. Hers was a tube top with a cute bow in the back. My dress was a blue, off-the-shoulder dress that was cut short above my knees. We all had matching satin high-heeled shoes.  
  
I had found out that Teddy had asked Ellie Richards. The girl Gordie had lied about kissing during that dumb game of truth or dare. I had gotten to know Ellie during the week, and she turned out to be pretty cool. Low and behold, Vern had a date as well! Ellie's twin sister, Emily, had asked Vern to the dance. The Richards twins were pretty awesome. The day of the dance, Aunt Dorothy helped, Ali, Elisa, Ellie, Emily, and I get ready. We all looked radiant. My hair sat high on my head, in a mountain of curls. We all looked great! The doorbell rang at 7:00. It was Eyeball and Billy. Eyeball drove Ali, Elisa, Gordie, and I to the dance while Billy drove Vern, Teddy, Emily, and Ellie. I made sure Eyeball was a gentleman. I glared at him.  
  
"Good evening ladies." Eyeball said, as we all got into his car. I cleared my throat. "And Gordie." He added and I smiled. We drove to the dance where Chris was waiting at the door.  
  
"W-Whoa, Ali, you look." He stammered and I marched over.  
  
"Elegant, beautiful, amazing? Take you're pick Chambers." I said, to shove things along.  
  
"All of the above." He smiled at Ali, eyes glowing. We all went inside, and began to dance. As Eyeball and I were on the dance floor, to a slow song, I couldn't help but smile. I smiled so much that my face started to hurt. I felt like a beaming idiot.  
  
Eyeball and I sat out of the next dance. Vern came up to me and asked if I wanted to dance. I thought, what the hell? While dancing with Vern I noticed the Cobras came in. Eyeball walked out with them, and as soon as our dance was over I went outside.  
  
"Well, well, well. Cousin Lachance. You're looking very sexy." Ace said, and everyone laughed.  
  
"Thanks Ace, I wish I could say the same for you." Ace smiled.  
  
"Cute, real cute."  
  
"I thought so. So, Eyeball, what's up?"  
  
"Oh well, we were just going to go hang out."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Do you want to come?"  
  
I pulled Eyeball by his shirt and brought him inside to talk with him privately.  
  
"Whoa Jess, cool it. What's wrong?"  
  
"Eyeball, this was me giving you a chance. You asked me to this dance, you should stay."  
  
"But I want to go with the guys, and leave this lame dance. I only asked you to it, because I wanted you back, and I knew you'd like it."  
  
"Bullshit." "Okay, okay, so Vince told me it would be a good idea to ask you. But I don't want to stay here with my kid brother and his geeky little friends. You can come with us. But please Jessie, I just really want to go." I sighed heavily.  
  
"If you make me regret this Eyeball Chambers, you're going to lose your nuts."  
  
"Thanks Jess. Wanna come with?"  
  
"No thanks. I'll meet up with you guys later."  
  
"Okay. You're the best Jess." He gave me a long kiss and then left. I went over to the bench and sat down. Teddy and Ellie sat beside me.  
  
"Hey Jessie, where's Eyeball?" Teddy asked.  
  
"He's out with the Cobras." I sighed.  
  
"Oh. Want to dance?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, I know I'm not Eyeball, but I'm sure Ellie wouldn't mind, would you?"  
  
"Nope." Ellie said.  
  
"Sure, okay Teddy."  
  
Teddy and I got onto the dance floor and started to slow dance. 


	19. It's A Lachance Thing

Chapter 19:  
  
I danced with Teddy, Vern, Chris, and Gordie. But most of the time I was bored out of my mind, missing Eyeball. It started to rain real heavily. The kind of pouring rain I love. I decided to take a walk in it. Of course my hair, make up, and dress would get messed up, but I didn't care. My navy blue high-heels tapped along the sidewalk. I jumped in freezing puddles in them. I danced with myself in the rain. Gordie came outside.  
  
"Jess, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I'm dancing in the rain."  
  
"No shit. Come inside, will ya?"  
  
"No thanks." Elisa came out looking for Gordie.  
  
"What are you too doing out here? It's freezing." Elisa said, and Gordie took off his black blazer and put it over Elisa's shoulders. They looked so cute in the rain together, and she gave him a small but meaningful kiss. I stood there drenched, with water running down my face. Then it hit me. I knew what was missing. Eyeball was supposed to be here. Chris, Ali, Teddy, Ellie, Vern, and Emily came out looking for the three of us.  
  
"Come on Jess." Gordie said. I stood there looking at him. Then I ran off to find Eyeball. They all chased after me. I didn't care about them, they could do what they wanted. I just needed to find Eyeball. Lucky for me, I didn't slip with my heels and the water. I ran to the Chambers' house. Eyeball's, Ace's, and Vince's cars were in front. Without a thought in my head, I ran inside and I searched the house for Eyeball. I passed Chris's room, and for some reason I looked in there. Chris's room was full of baseball bats, records, and cards. Then I went to Eyeball's room. I opened the door with a smile on my face. But as soon as my eyes fell upon the scene, my smile dropped.  
  
There were beer bottles all around the room. Ace and Cheryl were making out and practically doing it, in the corner. That was more than I needed to see. Vince, Fuzzy, and Charlie were passed out. Billy and some topless slut were in a corner together. And then there was Eyeball. He was asleep under his covers with Cherry next to him. I walked in a slammed the door, and got everyone's attention.  
  
"What the hell?" Ace said.  
  
"I was just about to say the same thing! Eyeball! What the hell are you doing?!!" Eyeball looked next to him, and yelled when he saw Cherry.  
  
"Ah! No! Jess. Shit." He started looking around.  
  
"Looking for these?" I said, holding up his boxers, then tossing them to him.  
  
"Jess. This isn't what it looks like."  
  
"Ha! Oh really, well it looks like you're in bed with Cherry."  
  
"Okay. So maybe it is."  
  
"I cannot believe you!"  
  
"Jessie babe."  
  
"Don't Jessie babe me!" Eyeball got out of bed and walked toward me. "You might want to put some pants on there buddy!" I yelled, and he put on jeans. Cherry sat up, and had a blanket to cover her. I wanted to scream and cry at the same time. Eyeball put his hand on my shoulder, but I pulled away.  
  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Get the fuck away from me!" He put both hands on me and I couldn't escape his grip, so I stopped crying.  
  
"You know what Eyeball. It's okay." He let go and looked at me strangely. I punched him in the face and ran out of there. I ran into Chris's room with the Cobras following me. I picked up one of Chris's baseball bat, and held it firmly in my hands.  
  
"Oh shit." Ace said, and Eyeball flinched when I walked by. I walked outside, the guys still following me. Gordie and everyone came by me too. It was still pouring rain outside.  
  
"Jess, what are you doing?" Gordie said. I looked at Eyeball's car, my eyes tearful. I lifted the bat in my hands and slammed it on Eyeball's car.  
  
"SHIT!" He screamed, as I continued to hit it. Everyone stood away from me as I swung. I made dents in the hood and cracks in the glass. Pieces of the wooden bat and the windshield glass went flying. Each time I swung harder. I could feel everyone's eyes watching me. Finally on my few last swings, the bat snapped in two.  
  
I turned around and glared at Eyeball. He looked afraid. I loved it. I cleared some rain from my face and threw what was left of the bat, on the ground. I started to head home.  
  
"Shit my car!" I heard Eyeball behind me, and I smirked. My thin heels sloshed through puddles, as I went home.  
  
The next week, Eyeball sent me a dozen roses everyday. I found new and interesting ways to shread them and send them back to him. That next month was hell. Everyday Eyeball would leave flowers and notes at my locker. Gordie even told me that Eyeball was asking for advice from his little brother.  
  
One day when I came home from school, there was a letter from home for me. It was from my brother Jared. It read:  
  
Hey Lemon,  
  
Hi Jess. How are things at Aunt Dora's house? Mom really misses you. We all do me most. Mom got re-married. Again. His name is Walter Winters. He's, like mom's other husband, very rich and very old. Anyway, mom is pregnant again. Fay is excited but Greg and I know that this isn't going to be easy. Oh, and Michael told me to tell you hello. Anyway, we miss ya. Mom is sending me out there soon to get you. She wants you home, we all do. So Greg, Fay, and I are coming on a train in a month to get you Lemon. Be there soon! Love, Pumpkin, Sweet pea, mom, and Cookie  
  
Jared would be coming soon. I couldn't wait to see him and I couldn't wait to go home. I have had enough of Eyeball. And my ex-boyfriend Michael was thinking of me! Now I was really beaming.  
  
Three weeks after I had received the letter, Eyeball stopped me in the hallway.  
  
"Jess, wait."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Just hear me out."  
  
"No."  
  
"Jess. I'm sorry. Please, give me a chance."  
  
"I did, and you blew it."  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am. Come on Jessie, we both know I'm shit without you."  
  
"You're shit anyway."  
  
"Nice." I sighed. "I'm sorry Jess. Please believe me."  
  
"How can I?"  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
"Yeah. I bet you loved Cherry that night too." "No Jess. I screwed up. I'm sorry. I love you, please take me back."  
  
"Why should I?" Eyeball got down on his knees, and hugged me around the waist, his head on my stomach.  
  
"Please, please, please." He wined. "I need you Jessie, I love you. Please forgive me."  
  
"Eyeball, get up." He did what I said.  
  
"What'd ya say?"  
  
"Eyeball. If I give you this last and final chance, and you screw up, the last thing you'll have to worry about is your car getting hit with a bat!" He smiled.  
  
"Jess, I love you!" He gave me a kiss, and we walked out of school hand in hand. That week was like the old times with Eyeball. Full of sex, booze, and of course, the Cobras. Jared came on Tuesday as scheduled and I waited all morning at the train station, although his train wasn't due in until 1:00.  
  
"LEMON!" He shouted and came off the train with Fay in his arms.  
  
"PUMPKIN!" I yelled back, and laughed. He put down Fay and gave me a big, tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Is that String Bean I see there?" He said laughing.  
  
"Hey Pumpkin," Gordie said smiling and they hugged.  
  
"Lemon, Lemon, Lemon!" Fay said, and ran to me, and gave me a hug.  
  
"Hey Sweet Pea!" I stood up, and Greg walked over to me.  
  
"Hi Lem." He said and gave me a hug.  
  
"Hiya Cookie." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Chris, who had come with us, looked very confused.  
  
"What's with all the food names?" He asked Gordie.  
  
"It's a Lachance thing." I said.  
  
"Yeah, when we were little, we use to call each other by whatever food reminded us of each other. And it just stuck." Gordie explained, then laughed to himself.  
  
"Remember Denny's?" I said.  
  
"Sure do."  
  
"Peaches!" We all said allowed, laughing. I remember he hated that name because it was a nickname for a girl. But he got to like it after dozens of years and family reunions.  
  
We got to Gordie's house where everyone was waiting to meet Jared, Fay, and Greg. Aunt Dorothy and Uncle Will were the first to greet them.  
  
"Hello Jared, Pumpkin." Aunt Dorothy said to Jared and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Hi Aunt Dorothy."  
  
"REMEMBER ME AUNT DOROTHY!!!" Fay shouted, and she laughed.  
  
"Of course Fay, Sweet Pea."  
  
"Hi Aunt Dorothy." Greg said.  
  
"Hello Cookie." Uncle Will greeted them the same way. Teddy, Ali, Elisa, and Vern looked just as confused as Chris did earlier.  
  
"It's a Lachance thing." All of us Lachances said at once, then laughed.  
  
After everyone got settled in, we all talked in the living room.  
  
"So Lem, tell me. You must have had at least one boyfriend out here, where is the guy?"  
  
"Shut up." I said, and threw a pillow at him. Just then, this trip turned into a disaster.  
  
"HELLO LACHANCES!" My mother said, coming through the door.  
  
"MOM!" I yelled in horror. Why me?  
  
"Oh Lemon darling, I'm so happy to see you." Could my mother's cleavage me exposed anymore? I didn't think so.  
  
"Sylvia!" Aunt Dorothy yelled in delight. Shoot me, kill me. Please? 


	20. Jessie

Chapter 20:  
  
"Sylvia, what are you doing here?" Aunt Dorothy asked.  
  
"I came to see my favorite nephew." She said and gave Gordie a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hi Aunt Sylvia." Gordie said solemnly.  
  
"Mom. Why are you here?" I asked.  
  
"Well, you'd think your eldest daughter would be happy to see you!"  
  
"This cannot be happening." I whispered to Jared.  
  
"Oh, but it is." It was just then that I realized Vern, Teddy, and Chris's faces. Their jaws couldn't be any closer to the floor if I had three boobs. There she was my mother, parading around in a small, green and yellow, button up blouse, with the top three buttons undone. Could she have more cleavage? She had on tight black pants that looked like they could be mine. She had a pair of sunglasses on her head, with her blonde hair flailing around them. And of course, to top off Sylvia Lachance's style, she had on black shoes, with long, slender heels. Ali saw the guys' faces and instantly hit them on the back of their heads.  
  
"And who do we have here?" My mom said to Chris.  
  
"Mom. This is Gordie's best friend, Chris. Be nice."  
  
"Why Christopher, if you were sixty years older, I'd be all over you like gravy on mashed potatoes." She said.  
  
"Why me?" Were the only words that came to mind. Not only did she look like a hooker, but she was hitting on my friends, just shoot me, please, I beg you! The phone rang, and I ran to escape the conversation with my mom, so I leapt to get it. I missed, and low and behold, who should pick up but my mom. Well, I wasn't expecting anyone important to call anyway so it didn't matter. Or did it?  
  
"Hello?" She paused. "May I ask who's calling?" She looked at me seriously, then switched her gaze to Aunt Dorothy. "And how old are you?" She smiled widely and looked at me. Oh no. I feared the worst, and that it was Ace or my gym teacher or one of Uncle Will's friends. "Are you rich?" She looked to be listening intently. "Oh, that's okay. So what do you look like." Mom seemed to be arguing her thoughts. "Mmm hmm, and have you had any intimate moments with my daughter?"  
  
"MOM!" I screamed grabbing the phone from her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"EYEBALL?!?"  
  
"Was that you're mom?"  
  
"No, no, my mother is dead and has been for many years."  
  
"Lem." Mom said, and pried the phone from my hands. "So. Eyeball, you didn't answer my last question." I threw myself back, and Jared caught me. "Many times?" I wanted to die. Her eyes widened. I desperately wanted to know what they were saying. "Jessika Ann Lachance! THIRTY-SEVEN TIMES?!?" I felt hot tears behind my eyes. Could there ever be a more embarrassing moment in my life?!? I think not.  
  
"I, uh, need a drink, anyone else want?" Jared said, and everyone agreed and ran out of the room.  
  
"NOT INCLUDING THE FIRST FEW MONTHS?!?" She said, just as everyone left. I moaned with humiliation. Why me? What the fuck did I ever do to deserve this!  
  
"Mom, please. Pretend to be a mother and not a whore and get off the damn phone." I said.  
  
"Alright Eyeball, here's Lemon." Mom said, and handed me the phone. "Dorothy! Why not show me around, huh?" Aunt Dorothy took my mom away from me.  
  
"Hello." I said solemnly.  
  
"Jess. Who's Lemon?"  
  
"It's a Lachance thing."  
  
"Oh. Was that you're mother?"  
  
"Unfortunately. What did you say to her?"  
  
"I answered her damn questions, that's all."  
  
"Thirty-seven times?!?"  
  
"Oh, well, I didn't know the answer to that, so I said, 'I don't know, like thirty-seven times or something.' Like I didn't think she'd believe me."  
  
"Well I'm just glad you guys aren't here to see her."  
  
"Uh."  
  
"What?" "Well, I called to tell you that Ace and Vince should be there soon to pick you up. You said we'd hang out."  
  
"Oh no. Tell them not to come." Just then, what should happen, the doorbell rang. "I want to die. I want to be dead and buried and have worms consuming my flesh."  
  
"Yummy." The doorbell rang again.  
  
"Gotta go!" I hung up the phone, as mom answered the door.  
  
"NO!" I screeched as the door fully opened and I saw Ace and Vince standing there.  
  
"Well, well, well. Who are you." Ace said with a disturbing grin on his face.  
  
"I'm Lemon's mother."  
  
"Who the fuck is Lemon?"  
  
"I'm Lemon." I said.  
  
"Jess, this is you're mom?"  
  
"Sure am. And are you Eyeball?" Mom said.  
  
"No. I'm Ace, the hot one."  
  
"Yeah you are." Gross! Ace and my mom were flirting! That is crossing a disgusting line!  
  
"So Ace, who's this with you, Eyeball?"  
  
"No, I'm Vince."  
  
"You're not too bad yourself." She paused and turned to me. "It seems to me like you've been pretty busy Lem." I can't take it. I ran up to my room, where I saw Gordie.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, where are you off to in such a rush?"  
  
"I can't stand it! I can't stand her!" I shouted, my hands shaking, as tears formed.  
  
"Shh, Shh. Come on." He led me into my room and shut the door. I hugged him tightly as I started to cry.  
  
"Gordie, I just can't take it with her! She's horrible!"  
  
"It's okay Jess."  
  
"No it's not! I'm going home with her tomorrow. And once again I'll have to live with her."  
  
"Think of other things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like how you can visit here any time you want. And you'll see Michael."  
  
"Yeah. I guess. But you don't understand. You think her visits are hell, just think how it is to live with her. I'm not sure I could deal with that."  
  
"You're a strong girl Jess, you'll be fine."  
  
"I really won't." He took me by the shoulders, and dried my tears.  
  
"Look into my eyes and tell me you'll be fine."  
  
"I can't." He shook me.  
  
"Say it."  
  
"I-I'll be fine."  
  
"Again."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Again!"  
  
"I'll be fine!"  
  
"Good. You'll be alright." He laughed and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Gordie. I owe you one."  
  
"No, you're tears are payment enough." He smiled.  
  
"I hate blackmail! Name your price!"  
  
"A letter everyday. Every week, but that's as long as you can go without writing."  
  
"Deal." I kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug.  
  
"We should get back downstairs."  
  
"You go. I'm just going to sit outside in the tree for a little."  
  
"Okay. say it."  
  
"I'll be fine." I smiled, and he left. I stood three for a moment then, climbed out my window, down my tree, and ran to Eyeball's house. 


	21. The End?

Chapter 21:  
  
I awoke the next morning in Eyeball's bed. And instantly woke him up.  
  
"Eyeball. Eyeball. Eyeball!"  
  
"Ah, I'm up! I'm up!"  
  
"I've got to go."  
  
"You know where the bathroom is." He said and turned to go back to sleep. I sighed.  
  
"Not that you moron! I have to leave."  
  
"Oh okay, bye Jess. See you tomorrow." He turned to sleep again. I hit him in the head.  
  
"Ouch! What?!"  
  
"Hello? You idiot! I'm leaving Castle Rock today!"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Yeah, ring a bell? Idiot." I mumbled, shaking my head.  
  
"Jess." Chris said walking through the door. Eyeball quickly sat up, while I covered myself completely with Eyeball's bed sheet.  
  
"Jesus Chris, don't ya knock!"  
  
"Not in my own house."  
  
"Well consider it next time!"  
  
"Will do. Jess, Gordie just called, your mom doesn't know your missing. Gordie told her, you're saying goodbye to some people and that you'll meet them at the train station. Gordie's packing your suitcase." I sighed with relief.  
  
"Thank God. Oh man, I love Gordie, he's the best. Okay Chris, tell Gordie I'll be right there." Chris nodded then left. I looked around  
  
"Eyeball."  
  
"Yeah Jess?"  
  
"Where are my clothes?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
I was so late meeting Gordie at the house. That's what I get for being with Eyeball the night before. Uncle Will drove us to the train station. It was time to say goodbye.  
  
"Goodbye Vern."  
  
"Bye Jess." I hugged him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'll miss you Jessie. You were a hell of a lot cooler than Chambers and Lachance over here." Teddy said, and I laughed.  
  
"Thanks Teddy." I gave him a peck on the lips.  
  
"Bye Elisa, bye Ali." I hugged them.  
  
"Hey Ali's, tell me when you and Chris finally get together." I laughed.  
  
"Bye Jessika." They said together.  
  
"Chris." I said with a smile.  
  
"You're defiantly the best Lachance I've ever kissed." We laughed.  
  
"Don't you kiss any other Lachances while I'm away." I smiled.  
  
"Aw man, and Gordie and I were just going to go at it. Damn you." He smiled endearingly.  
  
"Speak for yourself!" Gordie said. I gave Chris a long, tight hug, and a peck on the lips. Gosh, I was going to miss Chris, so much. He was like my best friend. Then came Gordie, and I had gotten a little teary-eyed.  
  
"Oh Gordon Chester Lachance. I think I'm going to miss you most of all."  
  
"You're a pretty tough Lachance to forget you know that. Even if you are the town bike." He smiled, and I managed to laugh a little, as he dried my falling tears.  
  
"Don't be such a girl." He said. "What happen to my tough, don't-take-no- crap-from-no-one Jess? Huh?"  
  
"I don't know. She rode away topless on a motorcycle."  
  
"That explains it." We laughed again, and I gave him the longest hug ever, kissed him cheek, then left.  
  
Back in Vegas, I met up with Michael a lot. I received one letter from Eyeball. We broke up that summer. Surprise, surprise. Chris and Gordie wrote me all the time. And I always wrote back. But later that year I stopped writing them. Then every year for five years, I wrote both of them once a year. I hadn't seen them in three long, tiring years. I missed them. Mom had a girl and we nicknamed her, Raspberry. She had brown hair like Jared, Greg, and I, and she was beautiful. I think Fay was the most excited.  
  
Then one day, my step dad, who's like seventy. Gave me money for Michael and I to visit Castle Rock. I couldn't wait to see everyone. And I had changed so much. I couldn't stand the anticipation of waiting to see their faces when they saw Melanie, Michael, and I get off that train. Yet all the while I couldn't help how bizarre that time at Cast Rock was, the last time I went. Man, people are strange. 


End file.
